MonsterHunters
by Writer65
Summary: La adolescencia siempre es complicada, pero cuando las criaturas de la noche comienzan acechar en la escuela, en la calle, y hasta en tu propia casa, se vuelve terrorífica y solo hay alguien a quién llamar, !Únete a los MonsterHunters en su lucha por vencer a las malignas fuerzas que buscan acabar con su hogar y con su familia!
1. Chapter 1

**Monsterhunters**

 **por Writer65**

 _ **Primera Parte**_

 _ **Una Extraña Cosa en el Desagüe.**_

 **1**

Si en algo estaba pensando Hipo Abadejo Tercero cuando sonó el reloj despertador colocado en la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama era:

 _"Joder"_

Y es que no era ya malo que ese día fuera Lunes por la mañana, o no, sino que casualmente ese día también era el inicio de un nuevo año escolar, lo que significaba más tiempo atrapado en casilleros, tener la cara metida en un escusado, soportar las burlas (y golpes) de Patán y compañía.

Los que decían que la familia era importante y que siempre estaba unida, era porque no tenían un familiar como Patán; y es que a pesar del hecho de que eran primos, Patán sentía un gran placer y una gran satisfacción al momento de molestar a Hipo, así había sido desde el primer año de escuela y aunque Patán no se metía con el tan seguido cuando sus padres se visitaban, siempre le daba un golpe en la cabeza o un pellizco cuando nadie estaba viendo.

Hipo debería tratar de hablar con su padre o con su tío, pero sabía que eso era historia perdida, pues para ojos de su padre, Patán era el hijo que nunca había tenido, fuerte, fornido, con pinta de héroe griego, Patán era la viva imagen de lo que Hipo debería ser, o al menos lo que su padre quería que fuera.

A Estoico (su padre) no le importaba que su hijo terminara cada semestre con honores, o que sus notas fueran las más altas de la clase, o que hubiera ganado el concurso de ciencias anual por tres años seguidos, no, al parecer a Estoico solo le preocupaba que su hijo no desarrollaba musculo, que era el peor alumno que el maestro Ávila (el de deportes) hubiera visto en su vida, en sus propias palabras Hipo era una niñita para su papa; desde el hecho de que lloraba cada vez que lo llevaban a cazar hasta los pasatiempos del joven, como leer, escribir, dibujar o simplemente estar contemplando la belleza del mundo a su alrededor.

Eso para Estoico era cosa de mariquitas.

En cambio sí practicabas el _bullying_ en la escuela era una muestra de tu superioridad y de tu fuerza.

Hipo lentamente se puso de pie y se estiro antes de volverse a sentar en la cama, se tapó con el cobertor de color rojo y cerro sus ojos.

 _"No quiero ir a la escuela, hoy no por favor"_ si la secundaria había sido mala, ¿Cómo sería la Preparatoria?

Apenas había logrado sobrevivir tres años en El Instituto Santa Lucía de Berk, sin ningún amigo y pasándose sus ratos libres leyendo u escondiéndose de Patán y sus amigos.

Un gran golpeteo se escuchó en la puerta de su cuarto seguido por la voz de Estoico.

-¡Hipo apresúrate o vas a perder el autobús!

-Caminaré-respondió Hipo poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza.

Pudo escuchar un gruñido del otro lado de la puerta y luego pisadas alejándose, este era un perfecto ejemplo de cuan complicada era la relación entre estos dos.

Hipo espero hasta que dejo de escuchar las pisadas y luego se levantó, sabía que no quería ir a la escuela, pero también sabía que no tenía opción, camino hasta su armario y tomo su ropa, una camisa verde pasto, una sudadera café, pantalones azules y tenis de color gris. Tomo la mochila que estaba en el suelo, al lado de la puerta (ya había guardado todo lo que necesitaba anoche) y salió de su cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras y luego fue al comedor donde se encontró con su papa sentado en una de las sillas amarillas que rodeaban la pequeña mesa circular de color amarillo, estaba leyendo el periódico local, enfrente de él había un plato pequeño con una rosquilla a medio comer y una taza de café.

La cocina no era la gran cosa, era algo pequeña, en las paredes estaban los estantes que tenían los platos y vasos que utilizaban, abajo estaba el fregadero y debajo estaban los cajones con los cubiertos; las paredes eran de color blanco y el azulillo que rodeaba a los cajones era de color azul fuerte. A un lado estaba el refrigerador y el horno de microondas estaba al lado del fregadero.

Hipo saco del refrigerador una jarra de leche y luego tomo un vaso, se sentó, se sirvió y tomo una rosquilla de la caja que estaba en el medio de la mesa, luego comenzó a comérsela en silencio. No le dirigió la palabra a su padre en un buen rato.

-Las elecciones se acercan-dijo Hipo para tratar de romper el hielo.

-Lo sé-contesto su padre sin mirarlo.

-¿Nervioso?

-Claro que no-Estoico-Llevo al mando de este pueblo desde su fundación y no pienso soltar el timón.

Oh si, había olvidado por completo comentarles que el padre de Hipo era nada más y nada menos que el alcalde de Berk, como él había dicho, desde su fundación, también había contraído matrimonio con Valka, la madre de Hipo, hace veinte años, antes de que muriera por culpa del cáncer cuando Hipo tenía ocho años…

A ninguno de los dos les gustaba hablar de eso ya que era muy doloroso, Estoico había perdido a la mujer que amaba, e Hipo a su mejor amiga, no solo a su mama que lo cuidaba todo el día, a la que no solo veía por el pequeño, no solo su compañera de juegos y su amiga, no solo su protectora y cuidadora, no solo ella que con una simple sonrisa podía calmar la tormenta que se desataba en Hipo cada vez que lo molestaban.

No, solo ella entendía a Hipo.

El joven negó con la cabeza, ya habían pasado siete años desde que su mama falleciera y se había decidido a no seguir atormentándose por eso, logro evitar que el recuerdo de su madre se filtrara a su mente, delgada, con la piel clara, ojos verdes y hermoso cabello castaño, una verdadera belleza, de niño Hipo pensaba que su mama era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Hipo no se parecía nada a ella; pálido, flacucho, con la cara llena de pecas, ojos verdes, cabello café, y aunque las características que acabo de describir parecerían coincidir con las de Valka, la verdad es que Hipo no veía ningún parentesco con su madre, tal vez porque no quería, tal vez porque no podía.

Estoico termino la rosquilla de un mordisco y luego el café de un sorbo, se puso de pie y tomo su saco que estaba colgando de la silla, vestía un traje elegante de color negro.

-Bueno vámonos.

Hipo levanto la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Año nuevo, debo conducir la ceremonia de apertura, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Oh-Hipo había olvidado que su padre siempre inauguraba el nuevo año escolar-¿Y lo del autobús?

-Era para que te apresuraras.

Su padre se ajustó la camisa y salió de la cocina, Hipo se recostó en la silla y suspiro antes de mirar al techo. No solo era ya malo empezar el año, sino que era pésimo que tu papa te llevara a la escuela y diera un discurso de lo fantástico que sería el año, aunque por suerte en la escuela nadie sabía que Hipo era hijo del alcalde del pueblo, ¿Por qué?

Porque ellos no se parecían en nada, Estoico era alto, fuerte, con una larga barba anaranjada que le cubría de la barbilla al pecho, su presencia imponía poder y todos lo llamaban _"El vasto"_ Decían que le podía arrancar la cabeza del cuerpo a un oso, e Hipo lo creía.

Hipo jamás podría ser como él.

Entre suspiros y miradas a la nada, Hipo se puso de pie y acompaño a su padre a la gran camioneta negra que estaba estacionada afuera de su casa, a pesar de tener una cochera, su padre siempre la dejaba afuera pues nadie, nadie, se atrevía a robarle a _El Vasto_.

Hipo se subió a la camioneta mientras su padre cerraba la puerta, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y miro por la ventana; su pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar.

Estoico camino hasta la camioneta y luego se subió en ella, la encendió y el cacharro comenzó a moverse en dirección a la Institución, Hipo no dejo de ver por la ventana, así como en ningún momento se fijó en la alcantarilla que estaba por debajo de la banqueta, de donde salía un extraño humo de color blanco, como si hubiera alguien, _algo_ , allá abajo; esperando por ser libre.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Un viejo Mercedes de color rojo sangre se estaciono en frente de la escuela, la mujer que conducía ya estaba rayando los cuarenta aunque no quisiera admitirlo, a pesar de conservar la forma, las rosquillas, pastelillos, empanadas, buñuelos y galletas de mantequilla la habían hecho subir unos cuantos Kilos.

Cassandra Hamada se esforzaba mucho por controlar su obsesión por los dulces pero le era muy difícil, sobre todo con la reciente muerte de su sobrino, Tadashi Hamada; al parecer al destino no le bastaba con haberla hecho perder a sus padres a los trece años, tampoco el perder a su hermano y a su cuñada después del nacimiento de su segundo sobrino.

La vida era injusta y cruel.

Pero a pesar de todo no se sentía mal por ella, se sentía mal por su sobrino Hiro, el pobre ya había perdido a sus padres y ahora a su hermano, el suceso había sido trágico e inesperado, ella estaba trabajando en el restaurante que tenía en su casa, mientras que Hiro estaba en el piso de arriba descansando en cama, por culpa de un dolor estomacal, Tadashi estaba en la escuela cuando una pipa de gas tuvo una fuga, para mala fortuna el salón de Tadashi estaba por encima de la pipa.

Cuando Cass recibió la llamada sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies, lo peor fue cuando le comento la noticia a su sobrino, el pobre amaba mucho a su hermano mayor y su perdida fue un duro golpe.

No bajo de su cuarto por casi una semana, y cuando por fin lo hizo, siempre se veía decaído y no comía, su tía por fin decidió que la cosa no podía seguir así, por lo que hizo las maletas y se mudó a Berk junto con Hiro, esperaba que un cambio de entorno los ayudara a comenzar de nuevo, aunque se hubiera gastado sus ahorros no había querido tocar la parte que su hermano le había dejado a Tadashi, ese dinero ahora era de Hiro y el haría de él lo que él quisiera, así como el dinero para su universidad.

Hiro tenía la mirada perdida, había estado así todo el tiempo, Cass se preguntó si había algo que pudiese hacerlo sentir mejor pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-Bueno-dijo al fin-Aquí estamos.

-Si-respondió Hiro indiferente.

Su tía reprimió una mueca, si esto no ayudaba a su sobrino no sabía que lo haría.

Hiro abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó.

-Vendré por ti a la salida, ¿está bien?

-Si tía Cass, hasta luego.

Hiro comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela, donde olas de niños ya se estaban formando para entrar, Cass no perdió de vista a Hiro hasta que un coche le toco la bocina de atrás, asomo la cabeza por la ventana.

-¡Ya voy!

Entro de nuevo y le hecho un último vistazo a su sobrino, después lanzo un suspiro y encendió de nuevo el Mercedes.

.

Con la mochila colgada al hombro, Hiro comenzó su caminata lenta y tortuosa hacia la puerta de acceso; daba igual donde estuviera o a donde lo mandarán, extrañaba a Tadashi y ese sentimiento no lo podría cambiar nadie, su mundo había acabado el día en que su tía le había dado la terrible noticia, él había terminado de vomitar la cena del día anterior cuando salió del balo y vio a su tía parada junto al telefoneo, con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar.

-¿Tía Cass, que pasa?-había preguntado asustado.

-Hiro… hubo un… un….u…. un accidente, en la escuela...

-¿En la escuela? ¿Tadashi está bien?

-…

-Tía Cass…

-Oh Hiro…

El recuerdo fue interrumpido cuando alguien lo golpeo en el brazo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que el pobre cayó al suelo y de no ser porque metió las manos a tiempo, se hubiera estampado la cara contra el suelo de asfalto.

-¡Oye fíjate por donde vas renacuajo!-le dijo una voz grave.

Hiro miro por detrás de su cabeza para ver a su agresor; cabello café, gordinflón, con brazos musculosos que parecían dos troncos de roble y un bigote creciente en su cara, lo peor de todo es que era muy bajito, usaba una playera negra por debajo de una chaqueta de cuero con picos en los hombros, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos de color marrón, al lado de él estaba una chica, alta, bronceada, con el cabello anaranjado esponjado y llevaba puestos unos grandes lentes de color rosado, usaba una blusa amarillo chillón y pantaloncillos cortos azul marino.

Junto a ellos estaba otro chico, que era el más alto de todos, parecía jugador de futbol americano, tenía los ojos rasgados y la nariz ancha, el cabello de color negro, de un lado tenía hecha una trencita, al parecer le encantaba presumir su perfecta dentadura blanca, llevaba una camiseta de color rojo-marrón y unos tejanos.

-¡¿Qué no oíste?! ¡Muévete!-el chico alto pateo la mochila de Hiro y todas sus cosas se desparramaron por el suelo.

Se escucharon risas y el trio se abrió paso, pisoteando las cosas, Hiro se quedó unos momentos en el suelo, hasta que comenzó a recoger sus cuadernos para ponerlos de nuevo en su mochila, cuando iba a tomar su calculadora, una mano se adelantó y la tomo, Hiro levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una chica de mediana estatura, piel morena, nariz ancha y largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, iba vestida con una blusa de color azul marino, acompañada por una falda de color roja con flores de color blanco, en el cuello llevaba colgada una cámara fotográfica.

-Toma-dijo ofreciéndole la calculadora.

Hiro la miro a ella luego al aparato, finalmente tomo su calculadora y le dio las gracias.

-De nada-luego ella le ofreció su mano, Hiro acepto y ella lo ayudo a ponerse de pie-Veo que ya conociste a _Los Hijos del Diablo_.

Hiro apunto con un dedo en la dirección en la que el trio se había ido y la chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Patán, Mertle y Atka, y eso que no estaban Taffyta y Candlehead-respondió ella, luego sonrió-Lo siento, no nos hemos presentado de la manera adecuada, Aloha mi nombre es Lilo Pelekai, del periódico escolar.

Nuevamente Lilo le ofreció su mano e Hiro estrecho la suya con la de ella.

-¿Eres reportera?

-No, fotógrafa-contesto ella levantando su cámara, el orgullo en su voz era evidente-Aunque por desgracia aquí solo les importa que fotografié los traseros de los jugadores de futbol.

-Creo que eso no te gusta mucho.

Lilo se encogió de hombros.

-Se hace lo que se puede, ¿y tú?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, ¿Quién eres tú? Nunca antes te había visto.

-Oh, soy Hiro Hamada-contesto-Acabo de mudarme con mi tía.

-Carne fresca-respondió ella como si hablara de un platillo delicioso, luego soltó una risita-Si quieres un consejo, aléjate de _Los Hijos del Diablo_ por tu propio bien, hacen lo que sean con tal de hacerles la vida imposible a todos los demás.

-Se nota-comento Hiro.

-Sobre todo a mí y a Vanellope.

-¿Vanellope?-preguntó Hiro-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Se escucharon a unas ruedas relinchan detrás de ellos e Hiro se dio la vuelta, ahí una chica acaba de tomar su patineta del suelo, pese a que ese era un día soleado, llevaba puesta una sudadera de color turquesa, con una falda de color café oscuro y calcetas con todos los colores del arcoíris, que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

También llevaba puestas rodilleras, espinilleras y un caso, todo de color rosa.

Se quitó el casco de la cabeza y revelo que tenía un largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura

-Ese es mi nombre-contesto ella, Hiro pudo notar que llevaba pendientes en forma de bastones de caramelo en las orejas-Aloha Lilo ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?

-Aloha Vanellope, él es Hiro, es nuevo en la ciudad-dijo Lilo-Tuvo la suerte de conocer a _Los Hijos del Diablo_.

-¿Está Taffyta por aquí?-pregunto Vanellope preocupada.

-No la he visto-respondió Lilo-Pero si la viera.

Levanto su puño en alto y apunto a la cara de Hiro, quien retrocedió asustado.

-Creo que no eres de las que ponen la otra mejilla-comento Hiro.

-Créeme-dijo Vanellope mirándolo muy seriamente-No lo es, una vez le tumbo los dientes a Taffyta, y otra vez le dejo un ojo morado a Patán.

-Eso es lo que recibe por tratar de besarme-respondió ella cruzándose de brazos-Y a Taffyta por meterse contigo.

-Ya te dije que no me importa-respondió Vanellope con una mirada de reproche.

-Pues a mí si-respondió Lilo alzando la voz-No me gusta que se metan con mis amigos.

-Bueno-dijo Hiro-Creo que estoy de sobra aquí.

Intento alejarse pero Lilo lo tomo del cuello de su sudadera y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia ellas.

-Tranquilo vaquero-Lilo-Si atraviesas esas puertas tu solo, lo más probable es que te conviertas en carnada.

- _Los Hijos del Diablo_ posiblemente ya te vean como su nueva víctima-Vanellope.

-Y no me tomes esto a mal, pero ahora mismo tú no eres nadie por aquí.

-Gracias-respondió Hiro con sarcasmo.

-Así que será mejor que te quedes cerca de nosotras-Lilo-Mira, Vanellope y yo somos las _freaks_ de por aquí, pero por lo menos tenemos nuestra reputación y _Los Hijos del Diablo_ saben que si se meten con nosotras va en serio.

-Créele-dijo Vanellope-luego le susurró al oído-Toda la escuela le tiene miedo.

Enojada, Lilo le dio un ligero codazo en el estómago a su amiga, lo suficiente para apartarla de Hiro.

-Puedo hacerme una idea de porqué.

Lilo levanto nuevamente su puño, pero esta vez se lo restregó en la cara a Hiro quien retrocedió asustado, levantando las manos para evitar un golpe, Vanellope se rio y Lilo le envió una mirada asesina, pero después también sonrió.

-Lo que pasa es que soy una vampiro que bebe la sangre a todo el mundo-respondió dulcemente.

Hiro les dio una sonrisa forzada, lo último que le faltaba ese día era encontrarse con un par de psicópatas, pero como Lilo había dicho, posiblemente Los Hijos del Diablo ya la trajeran contra él, o al menos ya lo vieran como su nuevo "proyecto de año"

Así que quedarse cerca de la loca a la que le tenían miedo no fuera tan mala idea.

-Además, no queras quedarte solo en la ceremonia de apertura-Vanellope-Es muy aburrida y necesitas de alguien con quien platicar para pasar el rato.

Hiro suspiro, las cosas ya estaban mal, así que tener un poco de compañía no era algo malo, aunque Lilo y Vanellope (sobre todo Lilo) le estaban poniendo los pelos de punta, pero no quería pasarse todo el día solo, y menos con _Los Hijos del Diablo_ por ahí.

-Bueno, vamos-dijo al fin.

Lilo y Vanellope sonrieron, luego los tres caminaron juntos hasta atravesar las puertas de cristal.

.

La Ceremonia de Apertura era lo mismo todos los años.

Se llevaba a cabo en el gimnasio de la escuela, los estudiantes se sentaban en las gradas de maderas, eran cuatro en total, que estaban colocadas alrededor del escenario, luego Estoico daba unas palabras de bienvenida con un micrófono y se lo pasaba al director, luego el introducía al personal de ese año, daba algunos anuncios, como que el baile de principio de año sería el próximo viernes y que los boletos estaban ya a la venta.

El director era Bocón, mejor amigo de Estoico, era un sujeto gordo, musculoso, con un escaso cabello rubio, y un bigote largo, literalmente, le llegaba a la barriga, igual de rubio.

También le faltaba una mano y una pierna, ya que las había perdido luchando contra un "cocodrilo"; vaya que le gustaba relatar esa historia.

Según el, se encontraba recorriendo la selva Amazonas con Estoico cuando se detuvieron a beber un poco de agua, Bocón se acercó demasiado al agua por lo que un cocodrilo gigantesco emergió de las profundidades y le agarro la pierna, Bocón lucho por su vida, golpeando al reptil en el hocico, pero este hizo el giro mortal y le arranco la pierna, el cocodrilo iba a escapar pero Bocón lo tomo de la cola y lo obligo a volver; le dio golpes en la cara y el animal le mordió la mano y se la arranco; aun así Bocón fue capaz de poner su brazo alrededor de su cuello hasta ahorcarlo, Estoico trato sus heridas y Bocón le arranco un diente de la mandíbula al cocodrilo.

Ahora llevaba ese colmillo colgado al cuello, como un amuleto de buena suerte.

Hipo conocía esta historia muy bien, pues a Bocón le encantaba contarla durante la cena; a pesar de haberla escuchado una y otra vez, a Hipo le gustaba escucharla, sabía que hacia feliz a Bocón; Hipo no consideraba a Bocón amigo suyo, pero si lo veía como un segundo padre, de hecho, le contaba más cosas que a su propio padre.

Al ser el mejor amigo de Estoico, Bocón había sido el padrino de Hipo y posteriormente mentor, le encantaba enseñarle al pequeño sobre mecánica y a Hipo se le daba muy bien, además de que a Bocón le gustaba mucho tener a alguien con quien compartir sus conocimientos, los dos habían pasado muy buenos ratos juntos, y aun en sus quinces años de edad, a Hipo le gustaba pasar tiempo con Bocón.

Lástima que él no pudiera acompañarlo en esa horrible ceremonia, y es que no solo había escogido un lugar para sentarse la primera fila, sino que también se había sentado enfrente de _Los Hijos del Diablo_ , todo el tiempo Hipo pudo escuchar como susurraban a sus espaldas y de vez en cuando le aventaban algún papelillo en la cabeza.

-Bienvenidos-su padre comenzó el discurso.

En la última fila, Hiro, Lilo y Vanellope se sentaban en sus lugares mientras miraban hacia el escenario.

-¿Ese es el director?-pregunto Hiro señalando a Estoico.

-No, él es el alcalde, Estoico, el director es ese gordinflón que está detrás de el-contesto Vanellope señalando a Bocón-Es algo… especial.

-Al parecer aquí todos lo son-comento Hiro, lo que provoco que Lilo y Vanellope le mandarán miradas que decían "¿Hablas en serio?"

-Empezamos un nuevo año, con mucho orgullo, mucha salud, y mucha prosperidad.

-Es lo mismo de todos los años-Vanellope-Podría recitar ese discurso de memoria.

-Y ni siquiera es bueno-Lilo-Parece que lo escribió un guionista de Televisa.

-Para ser leído por la Gaviota-Hiro.

Las chicas soltaron una risa e Hiro se sorprendió se su propia gracia, no era muy común de él hacer chistes, y mucho menos hacer reír a la gente.

-Les deseo suerte, y ojala este sea un gran año para todos-finalizo Estoico-Ahora, el director Bocón presentará a los buenos maestros que estarán con nosotros este año.

-Muchas gracias Estoico-dijo Bocón tomando el micrófono-Muy bien escuchen, estamos juntos otro año más, algunos ya van de salida, gracias a los Dioses que ya no tendré que ver sus horrorosos rostros otra vez.

Había susurrado esa última parte con la esperanza de que nadie lo hubiera escuchado, desafortunadamente toda la escuela lo había hecho, Estoico e Hipo se habían llevado una mano a la cara debido a la pena ajena que sentían.

-Eh…-continuo Bocón, tratando de arreglar la situación-Y aquí está nuestro equipo de trabajo de este año, el señor Ávila que nos acompaña una vez más como el maestro de Deportes.

 _"Genial"_ pensó Hipo.

Los maestros estaban sentados detrás del director en línea recta, el profesor Ávila, un hombre alto y de cabeza redonda, moreno, cabello negro al igual que los ojos, siempre vestido con su uniforme deportivo; se puso de pie y saludo al público, luego tomo asiento de nuevo.

-Y como maestro de Literatura nos acompaña el señor Vincent, que sustituirá al profesor Stine después de su lamentable accidente ocurrido hace unas semanas.

Sin embargo el profesor Vincent no se levantó de su asiento, solo le indico a Bocón que progresará con la ceremonia con un movimiento de manos.

-Bueno…-Bocón pensaba que el Vincent era algo aterrador, pero prosiguió-Muy bien.

La ceremonia siguió sin ninguna novedad… hasta que le toco presentar a la maestra de psicología de ese año, la señorita Alaska Olvido Jova, una mujer hermosa, pelirroja, ojo verdes, con las facciones faciales más finas y puras que pudieras imaginar, con un pecho bastante sobresaliente, no era ni muy alta ni muy pequeña, tenía la estatura ideal, y su piel era blanca como la nueve.

Vestía una chamarra de cuero roja, con una playera negra por debajo y una falda escarlata, botas negras con tacón y varios anillos en sus manos, tenía las uñas largas y pintadas de verde.

Cuando Bocón dijo su nombre, ella se levantó y camino al frente, tomó el micrófono y vio las gradas llenas de alumnos.

-Antes que nada quisiera agradecer al buen alcalde de este hermoso pueblo, y al director de esta institución por haberme aceptado en su equipo, y por darme la oportunidad de ser parte de conocer a tantos rostros jóvenes y llenos de vida, me alegra saber que estaré con ustedes y espero poder guiarlos por el buen camino.

Todos los muchachos tenían la vista bien puesta en la maestra, la seguían con la mirada y se les caía la baba, hasta a Hipo, sin embargo Lilo tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esa maestra.

-Qué horror-dijo.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Vanellope.

-La señorita Alaska-dijo Lilo señalando a la maestra con la cabeza-Hay algo en ella que no me da buena espina.

Vanellope miró a todos los demás alumnos.

-Pues solamente a ti.

Alaska terminó su discurso, y al ver que había conseguido lo que quería sonrió.

-Espero que todos seamos muy buenos amigos.

Finalizó con una sonrisa y le dio el micrófono de vuelta a Bocón.

.

La primera clase de ese día fue Literatura 1, era impartida por el profesor Vincent, quien era un hombre alto y delgado, casi parecía un espantapájaros, su voz era grave y siempre iba vestido con ropas pasadas de moda, de los años 40 para ser exactos, usaba lentes y tenía un extraño parecido con el señor Vincent Price.

El salón era un espacio cuadrado con cuatro filas de sillas, cada una tenía cinco, por lo que eran 20 alumnos en total, Hipo estaba sentado en la última silla de la última fila, mientras que Los Hijos del Diablo ocupaban las de adelante, Hipo estaba sentado en frente de Hiro, e Lilo y Vanellope a su lado, Lilo en frente de Vanellope.

Lilo puso su mirada en Hipo, nunca antes lo había visto, ni Vanellope, Hipo era invisible hasta para las _freaks_ , al lado de Lilo había una silla vacía, al igual que una al final de la primera fila.

El profesor Vincent tomo la tiza blanca y comenzó a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón mientras también lo deletreaba en voz baja, cuando acabo se volteó a ver a sus alumnos.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Vincent y seré su maestro de Literatura este año, después de que el señor Stine… tuviera un trágico accidente este verano-se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió-Muchos creen que la Literatura es solo leer y leer y escribir mucho, pero se equivocan-hizo una pausa dramática antes de proseguir-No todo el mundo puede escribir, claro, escriben en sus cuadernos, toman apuntes, escriben mensajes de texto… pero la escritura no trata de eso, no, la escritura es la transmisión de un sentimiento. Un poema, una canción, una historia, una carta, lo que sea siempre deben preguntarse ¡¿Qué quiero transmitir?! ¡¿Qué quiero que la gente sienta cuando lea esto?!

Había alzado mucho la voz y esto había asustado a algunos estudiantes, quienes pegaron la espalda al respaldo de la silla.

El profesor se aclaró la garanta y continuo, más calmado.

-La escritura es algo complejo y bello, y no todo el mundo puede entenderla. Lo que para algunos es hermoso, para otros es repulsivo, es por eso que los poetas no son tan populares… Abran sus libros en la página siete por favor.

Nadie se atrevió a desobedecer la orden, todos sacaron sus libros de texto de la mochila y lo abrieron en la página siete, _El Almohadón de Plumas_ de Horacio Quiroga.

Era uno de los relatos favoritos de Hipo, lo había entregado en una tarea cuando les habían hecho traer un cuento a la historia que no fuera de ficción, Hipo considero esto muy estúpido pero se las ingenió para llevar uno de su antología de cuentos de vampiros, cuando el maestro la vio lo regaño, pues había especificado que el relato fuera de no ficción, pero Hipo muy listo le había dicho que la historia podía pasar perfectamente en el mundo real, solo tenía que dejar de cambiar las sabanas un tiempo.

Lo que dejo al maestro con la boca cerrada.

-Tu-dijo el profesor Vincent, regresando a Hipo al presente-Por favor, empieza a leer, joven…

-Hipo-contesto, maldiciéndolo en silencio, odiaba hablar en voz alta en clase.

Se escucharon risas de Patán y Atka, pero fueron callados por una mirada severa de Vincent.

-Joven Hipo, por favor inicie la lectura.

Hipo suspiro y se puso de pie con el libro en manos, lentamente y en voz alta, comenzó a leer.

- _Su luna de miel fue un largo escalofrío. Rubia, angelical y tímida, el carácter duro de su marido heló sus soñadas niñerías de novia. Ella lo quería mucho, sin embargo, a veces con un ligero estremecimiento cuando volviendo de noche juntos por la calle, echaba una furtiva mirada a la…_

El chillido que hacia la puerta al abrirse desconcentro a Hipo y al resto de la clase, quienes voltearon a ver para descubrir quien había sido el culpable; parado en la puerta estaba un chico, estatura mediana, cabello negro que le llegaba al fondo de sus orejas, piel de color marrón claro, ojos rasgados y nariz ancha; llevaba puestos pantalones de color café y una sudadera color mostaza oscuro, por debajo llevaba una camisa de color negro sin ningún estampado.

-Lamento llegar tarde-se disculpó el joven, parecía que acaba de echarse una carrera, pero no dejaba de sonreír.

Ocupo el lugar desocupado que estaba al lado de Lilo, quien rodo los ojos cuando vio al joven, como si desaprobara su comportamiento.

-Por favor-pronuncio Vincent, con una calma increíble-La próxima vez llame a la puerta, o espere a que su compañero termine de leer-dijo señalando con su mano a Hipo.

El muchacho volteo la cabeza hacia donde estaba Hipo.

-Lo siento.

Hipo se sorprendió, nunca antes nadie se había disculpado con él.

-No hay problema-dijo Hipo en voz baja y mirando el libro.

-Y trate de llegar temprano la próxima vez-Vincent-Joven…

-Kenai-respondió mirando al profesor y sonriendo.

-Kenai-Vincent-Muy bien, Hipo, por favor continúe, desde donde se quedó.

A Hipo solo le tomo un poco encontrar el punto donde se había quedado para continuar.

- _Alta estatura de Jordán, mudo desde hacía una hora. Él, por su parte, la amaba profundamente, sin darlo a conocer._

 _Durante tres meses -se habían casado en abril- vivieron una dicha especial…_

-¿Quién es el?-le pregunto Hiro a Vanellope, señalando a Hipo con la cabeza.

-No lo sé-Vanellope-Nunca antes lo había visto, solo sé que se llama Hipo.

-¿Y el?-señalo a Kenai.

-Él es Kenai-contesto de golpe Lilo-Y sigue mi consejo, no te acerques a él.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hiro.

-Es un presumido, es un patán, es un cabeza hueca, un egocéntrico y un idiota-Lilo, luego regreso la vista al frente.

Hiro miro a Vanellope en busca de respuestas pero ella solo se encogió de hombros, luego dijo con los labios.

-Le gusta.

Y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

Hiro le regreso la sonrisa, aunque seguía siendo muy forzada, Vanellope sonrió de nuevo y regreso su concentración hacia el relato que Hipo estaba leyendo en voz alta.

Hiro suspiro e hizo lo mismo, iba a ser un año interesante…


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

El día no había sido tan malo como él había creído, _Los Hijos del Diablo_ no se habían metido con él y el nuevo maestro de Literatura le encantaba, era algo raro y muy excéntrico, pero a Hipo le había encantado, sin duda iba a disfrutar mucho de literatura ese año, aunque algo extraño había pasado, además de que el chico que llego tarde, si no se equivocaba su nombre era Kenai, se había disculpado con él; sino que un nuevo grupito, la niña morena que siempre llevaba una cámara con ella, la skater que estaba obsesionada con los dulces y con los juegos de video, y un niño nuevo, parecía asiático por sus facciones; se le había quedado viendo todo el rato.

Hipo no podía decir si eran amigos o enemigos, simplemente se le habían quedado viendo y lo no les había dicho nada, y no estaba de humor para tratar de descifrar lo que sus miradas querían decir, después de todo no se habían metido con él y eso le bastaba.

En general no había sido un mal día; pero para que la cosa se mantuviera así, Hipo tenía que evitar a _Los Hijos del Diablo_ a la salida, su padre estaría muy ocupado en el trabajo así que regresaría a casa caminando, muchas veces Patán y compañía lo habían esperado en la salida para darle sus buenos golpes, pero esta vez Hipo iba a ser más rápido.

En cuanto sonó la campana salió disparado hacia la salida, Hipo no era nada bueno en atletismo, pero ese día, su desesperación por salir y estar lejos de ese lugar lo hicieron correr como _Flash_ , bueno ni tanto, pero si se echó una buena carrera hasta la salida, a diferencia de las películas, no se tropezó en ningún momento y logro salir con bien de la escuela.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba a una distancia segura, se relajó y se dejó descansar, estaba en el vecindario y a ambos lados había casas del mismo tamaño y del mismo color, paredes blancas y tejado color azul fuerte, Hipo fue hasta la acera y se sentó ahí mientras recuperaba el aliento, su corazón latía a mil por mil y no daba señales de querer descansar, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a tanta adrenalina.

Cuando por fin regreso a su ritmo normal, se puso de pie nuevamente y comenzó la caminata hasta su casa, solo que el día le pareció precioso y no quiso volver a su casa, su padre estaría trabajando y no regresaría hasta en la noche, y no se le apetecía estar encerrado en casa ese día.

 _"El día es perfecto y quiero caminar"_ se dijo a sí mismo, además eso le ayudaría a pensar.

 _Los Hijos del Diablo_ lo habían dejado en paz por el día de hoy, pero eso no duraría mucho, posiblemente mañana lo torturarían el doble por el tiempo perdido de hoy.

 _"¿Y si compro un boleto de autobús y me marcho del pueblo?"_

La idea no le pareció descabellada y se le antojo mucho.

 _"Después de todo no encajo aquí, jamás lo he hecho, además papa no va a extrañarme, tiene mucho trabajo y tiene que pensar en cómo manejar este pueblo sin mí, tampoco hay algo que me haga quedarme"_

Y tenía razón, Bocón estaría bien sin él, y los únicos que lo extrañarían se conseguirían un nuevo saco de boxeo en poco tiempo.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio que había estado caminando por toda la tarde, sin querer había llegado al puente que era la salida al sur del pueblo, era algo antiguo pero funcionaba, debajo de él corría un rio y estaba una entrada a las alcantarillas de la ciudad, el puente no era muy alto pero era lo suficiente como para que alguien, o algo, se escondiera debajo de él.

Hipo no estaba prestando atención al camino por lo que cayó a la zanja, sus pantalones y su camisa quedaron embarrados de tierra y con una última vuelta cayo en el agua.

-Genial-se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba-Genial, simplemente genial.

Comenzó a sacudirse cuando escucho un aullido.

Hipo volteo a ver hacia donde el ruido había provenido, venía debajo del puente, era tarde y ya estaba oscureciendo, por lo que Hipo sintió escalofríos y se dio media vuelta para irse, pero entonces el aullido se escuchó de nuevo, esta vez lo escucho fuerte y claro.

Era de dolor.

Hipo no quería ir, sabía que si iba solo conseguiría problemas y muy graves, pero también sabía que alguien estaba sufriendo, y no podía soportar eso, fuera un animal o una persona tenía que ayudarlo, o al menos intentarlo.

Con pasos lentos, se acercó a la boca del puente, todo era oscuridad, el sonido del agua corriendo no era de gran ayuda, aunque la corriente no era nada fuerte ese día, Hipo tembloroso llego hasta el siniestro, la poca luz del sol fue suficiente para ver al animal que sufría.

Era un lobo.

No sabría decir si era un adulto pero era grande, pero no solo eso, era de color negro, totalmente negro, ¡Y con ojos verdes! ¿Qué lobo tenia ojos verdes? Hipo quedo sorprendido por tan majestuoso (e inusual) ejemplar.

El lobo lo miro y le enseño dos hileras perfectas de dientes blancos y afilados, el pelo se le erizo e hizo un intento por levantarse pero no pudo, entonces Hipo vio porque.

Estaba herido en una de las patas delanteras, al parecer alguien lo había cortado y estaba sangrando, el lobo aulló de dolor e Hipo levanto las manos.

-No voy hacerte daño-dijo Hipo con calma, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de miedo.

Lentamente se acercó al lobo y le coloco una mano en su cabeza, luego comenzó acariciarlo.

-No voy hacerte daño.

El lobo se relajó y cerró los ojos, como si supiera que estaba a punto de morir comenzó a chillar.

 _"¿Dónde está tu manada? ¿Te abandonaron? ¿O eres un lobo solitario?"_

Hipo vio la herida del lobo y tuvo que hacer un intento por no vomitar, había sido reciente y el animal había perdido mucha sangre…

Tenía dos opciones:

1\. Dejarlo morir.

2\. Hacer un intento para salvarle la vida.

Se decidió por la segunda, no iba a dejar morir a ese pobre animal.

-Te voy a salvar-le dijo, se puso de pie, tenía que detener el sangrado, un torniquete serviría, en la escuela les habían dado un curso sobre primeros auxilios y recordaba cómo aplicar uno, ¿pero sería lo mismo en los humanos que en los perros?

No lo sabía pero iba intentarlo.

Se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar algo con que hacerlo y el corazón casi le da un hueco cuando se encontró con Kenai, quien había estado mirando la escena todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto Hipo.

No conocía muy bien a Kenai, solo sabía que se le daban bien los deportes y no mucho las matemáticas ni la ciencia, era jugador de futbol soccer y le gustaba llamar la atención. ¿Y si él había sido el que había herido al lobo? ¿Y si venía para terminar el trabajo?

-Escuche los aullidos-dijo, aunque sonaba como una excusa, pero inmediatamente se acercó al lobo y examino la herida, el canino estaba tan débil que ni protesto-Esto está muy mal, hay que ayudarlo ahora.

-Eso iba hacer-contesto Hipo.

Kenai con una expresión muy seria que sorprendió a Hipo, siempre lo había conocido como un sujeto que amaba la diversión y sin preocupaciones en la vida.

-Necesito un pañuelo-dijo regresando la vista al lobo.

-¿Qué?

-Un pañuelo, o una corbata, un calcetín, lo que sea.

Hipo se quitó su tenis y luego el calcetín y se lo dio a Kenai.

-¿Sabes lo que haces?-pregunto.

-Sí, bueno, más o menos, esto se aplica con los perros-dijo Kenai mirándolo, luego al lobo y se encogió de hombros-Se acerca.

Sin perder ningún minuto, Kenai comenzó atar el calcetín alrededor de la pata y después hizo un nudo.

-¿Tienes un bolígrafo?-le pregunto a Hipo.

-¿Un bolígrafo?

-Oh una regla, una rama, un peine.

Hipo saco rápidamente de su mochila uno de los muchos lápices de dibujo que tenía, pues dibujar era también uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, y se le daba muy bien.

Le tendió el lápiz a Kenai y este lo tomo con velocidad, lo paso por el nudo girándolo varias veces, cuando termino se aseguró de que podía pasar un dedo, no fue muy difícil y Kenai suspiro satisfecho.

-La falta de riego puede producir gangrena, y el daño podría ser irreversible-le explico a Hipo.

Este asintió con la cabeza y se acercó.

-Wow, estuviste…

-Ni tanto-dijo Kenai sonriendo, estaba más relajado y volvía a ser el muchacho que amaba divertirse-Es algo básico, hay que llevarlo a un lugar donde lo cuiden.

-Hay una veterinaria cerca-dijo Hipo-Pero hay que llevarlo ahí.

-Tienen una camioneta-Kenai-Pueden venir por él.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Hipo, estaba seguro que no todos los días les llegaba un lobo.

-No dejarán morir a un animal-Kenai-Créeme lo sé.

-¿Trabajas ahí?-pregunto Hipo.

-Sí, bueno es más como… "pasante"-admitió Kenai-Quiero ser veterinario y es un comienzo.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza, con razón se había preocupado tanto al ver al lobo, y con razón había actuado con tanta rapidez y eficacia, se alegraba de que hubiera llegado a tiempo, aunque…

¿No era mucha coincidencia?

El lobo parecía más tranquilo, cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar por Kenai.

-Tengo el número de la veterinaria-Kenai-Les diré que necesito ayuda.

-Es una buena idea-Hipo- ¿Crees que se pondrá bien?

-Espero que sí, si no llegan en diez minutos tendremos que relajar la presión por treinta segundos.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

-Aplicando presión directa sobre la herida, de lo contrario los tejidos pueden necrosarse.

-En español eso significa que…

-Que el tejido se muere, la sangre ya no fluye a través de él, lo que provoca gangrena y termina en amputación.

-Ya te entendí.

Los cuidadores de animales tardaron quince minutos en llegar por el lobo, por lo que Hipo y Kenai tuvieron que relajarle la presión, luego el lobo había sido llevado hasta la camioneta en una camilla.

-Ahora cuidaran de él hasta que se mejore y después lo dejarán en libertad-Kenai.

-Sabía que había lobos en los bosques que rodean a Berk, pero nunca antes se habían acercado tanto-Hipo.

Kenai se encogió de hombros.

-La naturaleza está loca-Kenai-Por cierto, ¿Cómo encontraste al lobo?

-Bueno-empezó Hipo-Me desvié camino a casa y….-omitiendo la parte en que se cayó a la zanja-Termine aquí, luego escuche los aullidos y vine a inspeccionar.

-Oh ya-continuo Kenai-¿Y las manchas de lodo y tus pantalones mojados significan que?

Con una sonrisa burlona, Kenai le indico a Hipo que sabía que se había caído por la zanja hasta el rio, Hipo se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

-Si, tal vez no estaba prestando mucha atención al camino.

Kenai se rio del comentario de Hipo, y aunque este lo miro extrañado al principio luego comenzó a reírse también.

-¿No tuviste miedo?-preguntó después Kenai-¿Cuándo viste que era un lobo?

-Bueno-comenzó Hipo-La verdad es que si me dio miedo, pero… -tomo aire-El pobre estaba sufriendo, y no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados… aunque la verdad fuiste tú el que hizo casi todo el trabajo.

Kenai sonrió sinceramente, y antes de que pudiera hablar, se oyó un ruido metálico, venia debajo del puente, luego se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte y el sonido del agua chapoteando.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver hacia el puente, ya había oscurecido por lo que no podían ver nada, la poca luz que les llegaba era de los faros de luz que estaban más allá de la zanja, los dos se acercaron por pura curiosidad e Hipo saco su teléfono celular, con la pantalla encendida ilumino debajo del puente.

Grave error.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una criatura humanoide de enorme tamaño, cinco o seis metros de altura a lo mínimo, musculosa, jorobada y su piel estaba cubierta por un pelaje gris-claro, su cara era redonda y gorda, mientras que su nariz era gigantesca y regordeta.

La entrada a la alcantarilla estaba abierta así que era lo más probable que la criatura hubiera salido de ahí.

En cuanto la luz lo ilumino se tapó la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a gruñir, revelando unos dientes amarillos, chuecos y filosos, Hipo y Kenai quedaron bañados por baba, y pudieron inhalar un aliento fétido, que olía como a un muerto en descomposición.

Ambos retrocedieron asustados y a Hipo se le cayó el celular al agua, la criatura comenzó avanzar hacia ellos, con cada paso que daba la tierra temblaba y los dos chicos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie, luego echaron a correr; a pesar de sus intentos por alejarse, cada cinco pasos que ellos daban equivalía a uno para la criatura, debido a que daba grandes zancadas.

Ambos subieron la zanja, Hipo se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer pero Kenai lo tomo de su sudadera y lo atrajo hacia él, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron de espaldas en la acera, la criatura alzo su mano a través de la zanja e intento agarrarlos, por poco lo consigue pero Hipo y Kenai retrocedieron logaron retroceder a tiempo; la criatura enojada golpeo el pavimento, el cual se hizo pedazos.

Continúo rugiendo por un tiempo pero después comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el puente, los dos chicos escucharon sus grandes pisadas mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, intercambiaron miradas y luego echaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron.

Cuando cruzaban las calles muchos automóviles estuvieron a punto de atropellarlos y los conductores les gritaron todo tipo de groserías.

Ni siquiera se detuvieron a escucharlos.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Hipo podía sentir como su corazón daba saltos adentro de su cuerpo.

El recuerdo aterrador de la criatura lo hacía correr cada vez que quería detenerse, por más de una vez miro por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que el monstruo no los estuviera siguiendo.

-¡Aquí!-le grito Kenai mientras lo agarraba del cuello de su sudadera y lo arrastraba hasta el interior de una casa.

Hipo apenas pudo mantenerse en pie cuando entro en el inmueble debido a la fuerza con la que lo habían lanzado, Kenai cerró la puerta y le echo seguro y después retrocedió, mirando a la puerta lleno de temor y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto a Hipo.

El asintió con la cabeza pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué diablos era esa cosa?-pregunto Kenai.

-No… no lo sé-dijo Hipo-Nunca antes había visto nada como eso… Al menos no en la vida real.

-¿Cómo dices?

Hipo tomo aire antes de contestar.

-Trol-dijo por fin-Trol.

-¿Un trol?-respondió Kenai mirándolo con una expresión de "¿Hablas en serio?

-Si-Hipo-Al menos… eso creo, leí un libro sobre ellos y… eso que vimos se parece mucho.

-¿Y que hace un trol en Berk?

-¡No lo sé!-dijo Hipo con intensidad-¡Quiere unas vacaciones no lo sé! Espera. ¡¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?! ¡Los trolls no existen, son un mito!

-Sí, pues díselo a la cosa que dejamos atrás en el puente-replico Kenai, ya estaba recuperando el aliento-Si eso no era un trol ¿Qué era? ¿Un oso sobrealimentado? ¿O prefieres un gorila?

-Estaba muy oscuro…-comenzó Hipo-Tal vez nuestros ojos nos engañaron.

-No, no, yo sé lo que vi-Kenai-Lo que vimos Hipo, nuestros ojos no nos engañaron… Esa cosa era un monstruo.

Hipo se llevó ambas manos a las rodillas y se dobló, luego comenzó a dar grandes bocanadas de aire otra vez, sin mirar a Kenai le dijo:

-Okay, supongamos, por un momento que… Eso que vimos allá afuera es un trol…

-Aja.

-Ahora, imagina que se lo digamos a alguien… ¿Sabes en cuanto tiempo tardarán en llamar a los loqueros? Tú y yo estaremos con camisas de fuerzas antes de que puedas decir trol.

-Entonces busquemos pruebas-Kenai-Una cosa de ese tamaño no puede pasar desapercibida.

-¿Estás loco?-pregunto Hipo mientras se incorporaba, finalmente volteo a ver a Kenai-Por si no lo viste, esa cosa nos saca el doble de tamaño y fuerza; sería como entrar en la boca del lobo. Además, apenas logramos escapar, ¿porque quería regresar?

-Bueno-comenzó Kenai-Se me ocurren varias razones, ¿Qué te hace pensar que esa cosa no regresara?

Hipo se le quedo mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué dices?

-Piénsalo, una cosa de ese tamaño necesita mucha comida, ¿y de donde crees que la sacara?

-Bueno, he leído que los trolls comen de todo-dijo Hipo llevándose una mano a la barbilla-Incluyendo rocas, ovejas, cabras y… ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto tan siquiera? ¡Es ridículo! Primero, los trolls no existen. Segundo, aun si existieran no es nuestro trabajo deshacernos de ellos; solo tenemos como quince años, ¿Qué podríamos hacer nosotros contra una cosa como esa?

-No lo sé-contesto Kenai-Pero… sea lo que sea que vimos allá afuera no va a irse a ningún lado Hipo… Y si regresa.

-Si regresa le diré a mi padre que traiga al ejército, a la marina, al Santo, a los Power Rangers, a Hellboy a quien sea.

-¿Tu padre?-pregunto Kenai levantando una ceja-¿Cómo conseguiría el llamar a todos esos?

-Porque es el alcalde.

Los ojos de Kenai se abrieron como los de un pez.

-¿Eres hijo de Estoico el Vasto?

Hipo iba a decir que si pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, así que termino inclinándose de hombros solamente y dándole una inocente sonrisa a Kenai.

-No puedo creerlo…. Pero, no se parecen en nada.

-La genética es extraña.

-Entonces eres primo de Patán…

-Por desgracia.

-Siempre hace trampa en los partidos de futbol de la escuela, no es muy amigable que digamos.

-Hablando de trolls-respondió Kenai con una sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reírse.

-Por cierto, creo que no nos presentamos correctamente-Kenai le ofreció su mano a Hipo-Kenai.

Hipo le estrecho la mano.

-Hipo.

-Wow, no puedo creer que de verdad este hablando con el hijo del alcalde de Berk, y que vaya a la misma escuela que el… De hecho ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hijo.

-Si… bueno el no habla mucho sobre mí.

-¿Por qué?

Hipo no le respondió, simplemente miro hacia el otro lado.

-Oh, entiendo.

-Oye, por cierto… ¿Dónde estamos?

-Oh si por supuesto, bienvenido a mi hogar Hipo.

Hipo miro alrededor, estaban en un pasillo y a su lado derecho se encontraba una salta, tres muebles acomodados alrededor de una mesita en el centro y una televisión enfrente.

También vio que había varias fotografías familiares colgadas de las paredes, en las que Kenai estaba con sus padres, sus abuelos y dos niños que parecían ser mayores que él.

-De seguro debe ser una morada humilde para el hijo del alcalde ¿no?

-Para nada-contesto Hipo sin dejar de mirar alrededor-Mi casa no es muy diferente.

-¿Qué? Y creí que a ustedes los ricos les gustaba vivir en mansiones con cientos de mayordomos, y con una piscina y una cancha de tenis en el patio trasero.

Hipo se rio y miro a Kenai a los ojos.

-No, los Abadejos siempre hemos sido muy humildes.

Kenai hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicándole a Hipo que lo siguiera a la cocina, este asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a seguirlo por el pasillo, la puerta que estaba al final daba a la cocina.

Kenai abrió el refrigerador que estaba contra la pared y saco dos latas de Coca Cola, le dio una a Hipo y se quedó con la otra.

-¿Los Abadejo humildes?

-Bueno, mi padre cree que el sufrimiento forja el carácter, ha de ser por culpa de nuestra sangre, supongo.

Kenai lo miro sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, es que tengo sangre Vikinga, nuestros ancestros fueron Vikingos y mi padre honra sus tradiciones, y el carácter-Hipo se rio-De hecho me puso Hipo porque cree un nombre malo alejara a los trolls y eso.

-Pues lamento decírtelo pero al parecer eso no fue de mucha ayuda hoy.

Hipo ignoro el comentario, ya que quería olvidar el encuentro con la bestia, y continúo.

-De hecho el nombre Berk fue sacado de una isla Vikinga de hace muchos años. A pesar de todo no hemos olvidado nuestras costumbres.

-Eso es bueno-dijo Kenai dándole un trago a su bebida, luego saco de su camiseta una piedra que llevaba colgada del cuello, Hipo se acercó para darle un vistazo y vio que tenía forma de oso-Es un tótem.

-Lo veo-dijo Hipo.

-Como tú dices, a pesar de todo no hemos olvidado nuestras costumbres.

-Interesante-Hipo-¿Tú eres…?

-Mi familia y yo venimos de una tribu esquimal-contesto Kenai, volviendo a guardar el tótem dentro de su camiseta.

-Oh, pensé que eran asiáticos, ya sabes por los rasgos y eso…

-Sí, pasa muy seguido-contesto Kenai recargándose en la mesa del centro-Dejamos la tribu hace unos años para poder vivir aquí y nos hemos adaptado, pero nunca olvidamos de dónde venimos.

-Eso es bueno-contesto Hipo-Y eres algo popular en la escuela.

Kenai se encogió de hombros y sonrió, pero luego su sonrisa se hizo una mueca.

-¿Notaste como pasamos de hablar del ataque de una bestia salvaje a platicar de nuestras costumbres y eso?

Hipo se encogió de hombros, ahora ya no podría evadir la plática.

-Supongo que solo quería olvidarlo-admitió-Fue aterrador.

-Sí, lo sé, pero… No sé, siento que no podemos dejarlo así como así.

Hipo dejo salir un largo suspiro.

-Yo también siento que está mal pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Kenai se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sacarlo al sol?

Hipo soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Buena idea, muy buena idea.

-No lo sé, intento ser creativo.

.

Hiro estaba cortando verduras en la diminuta cocina en el pequeño apartamento que compartía con su tía, después de las clases su tía lo había recogido de la escuela y habían ido al supermercado para abastecerse.

Durante toda la escuela se había juntado con Lilo y Vanellope y las cosas habían estado tranquilas, en efecto parecía que _Los Hijos del Diablo_ si le tenían miedo a Lilo, incluso Hiro admitía que le daba algo de miedo, mientras que Vanellope le había parecido una linda chica, algo excéntrica como Lilo pero no tan aterradora, además le agradaba su personalidad y su energía.

-¿Y bien, hiciste amigos hoy?-le pregunto su tía mientras tomaba la tabla de madera donde Hiro había estado cortando, luego hecho las verduras en una olla con agua hirviendo.

-Bueno, conocí a dos chicas… fueron agradables.

-Oh, ¿y eran lindas?-pregunto su tía volteándose a mirarlo sonriendo, Hiro no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-No, bueno eran algo pero… no en ese sentido tía.

Su tía rio y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Está bien mi cielo, es bueno ver que estás haciendo amigos-dijo ella antes de caminar fuera de la cocina.

Hiro sonrió y después reposo ambas manos en el umbral de madera que separaba la cocina de la sala, al menos Vanellope y Lilo lo habían hecho olvidar el dolor que sentía por la muerte de Tadashi, aunque no había durado mucho ya que el dolor se iba pero siempre regresaba, Hiro se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, le dolía pensar en ello.

Hasta se llamaba a si mismo sadomasoquista por torturarse con el recuerdo una y otra vez, los buenos momentos que había pasado junto con su hermano le daban dolor pues jamás volvería a tener esos alegres momentos junto a él, el recuerdo de cuando su tía le había comunicado la tragedia hacia que recordara como el mundo se le había caído a los pies.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se fijó en el extraño ruido que provenía del fregadero, como si algo intentará salir, algo grande.

Sin embargo Hiro no lo noto en cuanto alguien llamo a la puerta de entrada.

-¡Hiro atiende por favor!-le dijo su tía desde el baño.

-Estoy en ello tía Cass.

Hiro dejo la cocina y camino hasta la puerta de entrada, la abrió y vio que enfrente de él había una gran cesta de frutas envueltas en papel plástico.

La cesta era sostenida por un muchacho, tenía casi la misma estatura que Hiro, solo le ganaba por unos pequeños centímetros, moreno, con el cabello negro y los ojos de color café.

Vestía una playera roja y unos pantalones negros, con tennis de color blanco.

-Hola soy Mowgli, mi familia y yo vivimos a unas puertas de distancia y mi mama les preparo esto-dijo extendiendo la canasta hacia Hiro-Un regalo de bienvenida.

-Oh gracias-dijo Hiro tomando la cesta con ambas de sus manos, mientras hacía un esfuerzo para no caerse, pues la cesta era muy grande para el-Muy amable.

-No es nada, un regalo de bienvenida-contesto Mowgli sonriendo-¿Son nuevos verdad?

-Si-respondió Hiro-Acabamos de mudarnos, ¿Y tú?

-Yo… ya llevo algún tiempo viviendo aquí.

-No te vi hoy en la escuela.

-Oh sí, eso, es que falte hoy, no me sentía muy bien.

Mowgli solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, faltar el primer día es a veces un mal augurio.

-A veces-rectifico Mowgli.

Hiro no respondió y dejo la cesta en el umbral, luego fue de nuevo a la puerta, donde Mowgli seguía parado admirando el apartamento de Hiro, que era muy igual al suyo, las paredes de color blanco y el piso de un azulejo cuadrado.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por el regalo…-las palabras de Hiro fueron interrumpidas cuando un extraño sonido vino del fregadero, Hiro se volteó hacia la cocina y se escuchó de nuevo.

Era como si algo grande estuviera tratando de entrar al apartamento por medio de las tuberías.

-Eso es nuevo-comento Hiro-¿Pasa muy seguido?

-De hecho ha estado ocurriendo mucho estos últimos días, mi papa llamo al fontanero pero aún no ha venido.

-Eso no lo incluía en el contrato-dijo Hiro.

Mowgli se rio.

-Hay muchas cosas que no dicen en el contrato.

-Ya me imagino.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo-dijo Mowgli despidiéndose-Supongo que te verá mañana…

-Hiro, Hiro Hamada.

-Mucho gusto Hiro.

Y con eso Mowgli se fue, mientras que Hiro cerró la puerta, luego miro de nuevo hacia el fregadero; ya no se escuchaba el sonido pero a Hiro aún le daba una extraña sensación, solo esperaba que no fueran ratas…

.

Después de visitar a Hiro, Mowgli camino hasta su apartamento, que era el número 16, el de Hiro era el 14, los números estaban marcados en dorado en las puertas de color verde, el piso estaba cubierto por terciopelo verde oscuro, mientras que afuera de las puertas había una lámpara pegada a la pared para iluminar en las noches.

Mowgli llamo a la puerta de su apartamento y le abrió su madre adoptiva, su segunda madre adoptiva, Messua, una hermosa mujer con piel morena, ojos cafés, gran cabello negro y un pequeño punto rojo en su frente.

-Hola ma-dijo Mowgli.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien-dijo Mowgli pasando, su casa era como la de Hiro solo que la entrada a la cocina estaba tapada por una cortina de color morado.

En la sala, frente al televisor estaba sentado el hermano menor de Mowgli, Ranjan, de doce años de edad, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos cafés, al igual que su piel, vestía un pantalón de color azul claro y una playera blanca, iba descalzo.

-Aceptaron el regalo con gusto-aseguro Mowgli, fue a sentare al sillón de la sala, enfrente del sillón estaba una mesa de cristal con una pecera encima de ella, y luego estaba el televisor-¿Qué ves Ranjan?

-Una película de monstruos-dijo su hermana volteándolo a ver-Es muy vieja, es sobre unos científicos que van al Amazonas a buscar a un monstruo, pero el monstruo se enamora de una científica y ahora va detrás de ella.

-Oh cool-dijo Mowgli poniendo su atención en la película en blanco y negro.

-¡Mowgli!-la voz de su padre adoptivo resonó desde el baño, se estaba dando una ducha y tenía la puerta cerrada, de ella salía todo el vapor-¡Que no se te olvide sacar la basura!

-¡Ah!-dijo Mowgli dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Mowgli, obedece a tu padre-le dijo Messua.

-Está bien-respondió Mowgli, con un poco de mala gana.

Camino hasta la cocina y tomo la gran bolsa negra del bote de basura, luego le hizo un nudo y salió de su apartamento.

.

Mowgli fue hasta el callejón detrás del apartamento, el apartamento era de color rojo-anaranjado, mientras que el suelo del pavimento era negro, y de las alcantarillas salía niebla, las calles solo estaban iluminadas por la débil luz de los faros; ahí contra la pared estaba el contenedor de basura color verde, Mowgli abrió la tapa y luego echo la bolsa, que pareció golpear unas cuantas botellas pues hizo un sonido como de vidrio rompiéndose.

Luego Mowgli se limpió las manos con su playera y se volvió para entrar de nuevo al edificio, cuando de repente la tierra comenzó a temblar y Mowgli por poco se cae, por suerte logro sostenerse tomando la pared del apartamento, se quedó quieto un momento tratando de recuperarse del susto cuando la tierra tembló de nuevo, y luego se escucharon unos grandes pasos, el bote de basura cayó al suelo y todo tipo de basura, envolturas de papas y caramelos, botellas de plástico y vidrio, cartones de leche, cascaras de bananas y naranjas llegaron a los pies de Mowgli, pero eso no fue lo que más les preocupo; sino fue la enorme figura humanoide que salía de las sombras.

Mowgli retrocedió asustado mientras que la figura se acercaba más y más, era el mismo trol que Hipo y Kenai habían visto hace tan solo unos momentos, ahora estaba buscando comida.

Mowgli quedó aterrado por la bestia, pues era enorme y estaba avanzando hacia él, en la acera estaba estacionado un coche y el trol lo como con una sola mano, lo levanto y le quito una llanta, luego comenzó a masticarla mientras dejo caer el coche al suelo.

Mowgli grito asustado y la bestia volteo a verlo, escupió los restos de la llanta y comenzó a caminar hacia Mowgli, este cayó al suelo y empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo para escapar, pero los grandes pasos del trol no se lo permitían.

Mowgli miro hacia todos lados buscando algo con que defenderse, pero no vio nada, el trol llego hasta él y agacho su cabeza para mirarlo mejor, luego comenzó a olfatearlo, Mowgli cerró los ojos mientras sentía la cálida y apestosa respiración del trol encima de él.

El trol no podía identificar el olor de aquel pequeño sujeto, pero parecía como aquellos otros dos que lo habían molestado hace rato cuando había salido de su guarida, pero en fin, no sabía lo que era ese extraño pequeño pero de seguro sabía bien, o al menos eso es lo que esperaba.

Así que se preparó para atraparlo cuando escucho un horrible sonido, una campana y luego una de esas horribles canciones…

Mowgli abrió los ojos al escuchar esa canción, debía ser en otro idioma pues no la comprendía pero si entendía el sonido de la campana, vio detrás de él y ahí estaba…

Un caballero, vestía una armadura de metal, con todo y casco, en su cintura tenía un cinturón y ahí tenida atado lo que parecía ser una escopeta y una espada; Mowgli no sabía si tenerle más miedo al caballero o al trol.

El caballero mantenía tocando la campana mientras seguía cantando, el trol lo miraba fijamente, hizo una mueca y mostro sus putrefactos y desacomodados dientes, luego lanzo un rugido y se abalanzó sobre el caballero, pasando por encima de Mowgli, de milagro no lo aplasto.

El caballero se puso en posición de pelea y desenfundo su escopeta, pero en vez de disparar balas esta dejaba salir una potente luz ultravioleta, esta le dio al trol en la cara que lo hizo retroceder mientras gritaba furiosa. El caballero se acercaba cada vez más y más al trol mostrándole la luz, mientras que de la piel del monstruo comenzaba a quemarse, el trol gritaba furioso, el caballero desvaino su espada y se acercó al monstruo.

Mientras tanto Mowgli se había escondido detrás en la esquina del edificio, sin embargo aún asomaba su cabeza para ver lo que pasaba, el caballero se acercaba cada vez más y más al trol con su espada en alto, sin embargo el trol le dio un golpe al caballero que lo mando a volar contra la pared, se estrelló y cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Mowgli ahogo un grito mientras veía a la enorme bestia caminar hasta el caballero, la espada y la luz habían quedado en el suelo a metros del caballero, mientras que el trol no parecía reparar en las armas, tomo al hombre y mordió su cabeza, pero el casco funciono bastante bien pues el trol miro furioso la cabeza que no cedía ante sus dientes.

Mowgli cerró las manos en puños, no podía quedarse ahí parado sin hacer nada… aunque estaba muerto de miedo.

Vio la pistola de luz y recordó lo incomodo que el trol parecía haber estado cuando la luz lo toco, así que corrió hacia ella, la tomo del suelo y apunto al brazo de la bestia, esta volvió a gritar y cubrió su cabeza con un gran mano; entonces su mano se volvió de piedra y luego avanzó hasta su brazo, el trol grito con todas sus fuerzas y en ese preciso instante el caballero se levantó y tomo su espada, con un solo golpe encesto en el brazo de la bestia, este se hizo añicos y cayó al suelo como un montón de escombro.

El trol grito nuevamente y emprendió la retirada, pero antes logro darle un último golpe al caballero que lo mando directo al suelo; luego la bestia emprendió la huida.

Mowgli se quedó petrificado, sosteniendo el arma en su arma en alto, por si al trol se le ocurría volver, pero después sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gemido del caballero.

Mowgli tiro la pistola al suelo y corrió hasta el hombre, el pobre estaba en el suelo y trataba de ponerse en pie, pero estaba muy débil, el chico se arrodillo junto a él, y entonces lo vio.

El casco de la armadura tenía forma de cilindro, además tenía ojos y boca, aunque eran oscuros al igual que la noche, además de que la armadura estaba sucia, llena de abolladuras, rasguños y golpes; Mowgli pudo ver que de la boca salía sangre y estaba escurriendo hasta el pecho.

Mowgli puso el brazo del caballero en su hombro y luego trato de levantarlo pero no pudo, el hombre era muy pesado, y el hecho de que estuviera usando una armadura de metal no ayudaba en nada.

Mowgli no pudo hacer más que agacharse para que el hombre no se cayera de golpe.

-No se preocupe-dijo en voz baja-Voy a traer ayuda.

.

De vuelta en la casa de Kenai, él e Hipo seguían discutiendo sobre qué hacer respecto al asunto del trol cuando Kenai recibió un mensaje.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular, que tenía una funda con forma de oso, Hipo la vio y no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿En serio?-pregunto.

Kenai solo se encogió de hombros y desbloque su celular, luego leyó el mensaje que le había llegado y la piel se le puso blanca.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Un amigo… que… necesita ayuda.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

A las afueras de Berk había un viejo vertedero de basura que los adolescentes habían convertido en una pista de carrearas, la cual era como un acantilado y el descenso era en forma de zigzag, esto la hacía peligrosa pues si alguien no lograba frenar a tiempo o dar la vuelta correctamente, caería al vacío.

Si lograbas sobrevivir al descenso la pista se volvía más tranquila, pero aun debías cuidarte de los baches y rocas, el recorrido seguía en línea recta hasta llegar a la subida, que era como el descenso.

Las carreras empezaban cinco kilómetros antes de llegar al vertedero, luego si lograbas salir tenías que dar una vuelta para regresar a la salida y ganabas.

Era un trayecto difícil, y solo los más valientes, y estúpidos, competían en esta carrera de la muerte.

Y si alguien era la competidora estrella era Taffyta, siempre ganadora con su go kart rosado, cortesía de su padre.

En segundo lugar siempre quedaba Candlehead, muchas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ganarle a Taffyta pero no lo había hecho porque sabía que Taffyta siempre tenía que ganar.

Era muy mala perdedora.

Esa noche el aire soplaba levemente y Taffyta estaba lista para competir, enfundada en su traje rosado, estaba parada orgullo al lado de su vehículo triunfante, a su lado estaban los demás competidores, ocho en total (incluida Candlehead) Taffyta sabía que los despedazaría.

-¿Lista para otra victoria?-preguntó Candlehead, quien estaba al lado de ella.

Taffyta y Candlehead tenían la misma estatura, Taffyta tenía el cabello rubio platinado, le llegaba a la nuca, era delgada, guapa, los ojos azules y un alma podrida, presumida, arrogante, cruel y egocéntrica; Candlehead no era mejor, físicamente era muy atractiva, con el cabello verde al igual que los ojos, siempre hacía lo que Taffyta le decía sin quejarse, aunque eso significara lastimarse a ella misma o a otros.

-¡Muy bien, estamos listos para otra carrera!-anuncio Patán, quien era el principal organizador del evento-Las reglas son las mismas… no hay reglas.

Todos los presentes, quienes estaban acomodados de pie, alrededor de los competidores, algunos de ellos llevaban bocinas y neveras llenas de cerveza para disfrutar de la competencia mientras disfrutaban como los competidores seguramente se mataban entre ellos.

La música estaba a su máximo volumen y todos gritaban entusiasmados porque la carrera estaba a punto de empezar, de repente, una voz calmada, tranquila y serena se escuchó perfectamente por encima de la multitud.

-¿Es muy tarde para inscribirse?

Todos se dieron la vuelta y la vieron…

Vanellope estaba ahí parada, con los brazos en la cintura, a su lado estaba un go kart de lo más casero que se pudiera imaginar, el cual se veía muy pequeño en comparación al de los demás conductores, tal vez porque Vanellope lo había hecho con sus propias manos.

Todos estallaron en risas mientras señalaban el modesto vehículo de Vanellope, pero ella no se inmuto.

-¿Sacaste eso de la basura?-se mofo Taffyta.

En efecto, Vanellope había reunido muchas de las piezas sacándolas de un depósito de basura y utilizando una vieja aspiradora de su tío Ralph.

-Lo hice yo misma-dijo Vanellope sin inmutarse.

-Se notó-dijo Taffyta caminando hacia Vanellope.

En su mirada se veía claro que quería hacerla sufrir, pero cuando estaba a unos pasos de distancia de Vanellope, Lilo apareció y se puso enfrente de su amiga.

-Intenta cualquier cosa y te juro que jamás volverás a tener esa linda sonrisa.

Taffyta miró aterrada a Lilo, retrocedió y por poco cae al suelo, Lilo solo se rio y volteó a ver a su amiga.

-No tienes que hacer esto.

-Si tengo-respondió Vanellope con confianza-Confía en mí.

Lilo se mordió el labio, no quería que Vanellope compitiera en esa estúpida carrera, pero sabía porque era tan importante para ella, a Vanellope siempre le había gustado la velocidad, le daba un sentimiento de libertad…

Además, siempre había querido vencer a Taffyta en su propio juego.

-Está bien-cedió Lilo-Pero… ten cuidado.

-¿Cuándo no lo he tenido?-pregunto Vanellope riendo.

-Y… una cosa más.

-¿Qué?

Lilo miro a Taffyta maliciosamente y luego de nuevo a Vanellope, sonrió y la acerco a ella, luego le susurró al oído.

-Hazla comer el polvo.

.

 _"Eres una estúpida"_ es lo que decía Vanellope a si misma mientras se ponía el casco morado en la cabeza.

 _"Si, si lo soy pero ya estoy aquí"_

Sabía que era una estúpida, lo sabía desde el día en que había entrado en el depósito de chatarra para armar su carcacha, o cuando había tomado el motor de la vieja aspiradora de su tío para que fuera el corazón del Go Kart, lo sabía pero aun así no pensaba darse por vencida, no, a ella le gustaba competir, la velocidad y la adrenalina que eso provocaba, parecía irónico tomando en cuenta como los padres de Vanellope habían muerto…

En un accidente de auto.

Ella había estado ahí, tenía apenas seis años de edad y estaba esperando a su hermanita, su madre tenía ya siete meses de embarazo y Vanellope estaba muy emocionada, iban a llamarla Sofía.

Ese día iban todos en el auto, ella estaba sentada en la parte de atrás con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, su papa iba al volante y su mama iba de copiloto, acababan de volver de un día en el parque de diversiones, todos se la habían pasado en grande; Vanellope se había subido a todos los juegos mecánicos (o al menos a los que podía, debido a su estatura) y su papa le había comprado un helado de fresa, su sabor favorito. Todo parecía perfecto, pero eso había cambiado cuando iban de vuelta a casa, cuando estaban tan solo a unas pocas calles de su hogar, llegaron al semáforo y al ponerse la luz verde hicieron lo predecible, cruzaron, solo que a un idiota con mucha prisa se le ocurrió lo mismo, iba a máxima velocidad, por lo que el golpe mando a volar el auto de Vanellope contra un poste de luz.

Sus padre murió por todos los pequeños pedazos de vidrio que se le clavaron en la cara, su madre murió después de que su cuello fuera cortado a la mitad, con ella Sofía también perdió la vida, Vanellope quedo en coma por culpa del choque, despertó dos semanas después en el hospital con su tío Ralph a su lado, con mucho dolor le explico lo sucedido y Vanellope sintió como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos…

Desde ese día Vanellope había estado viviendo con su tío Ralph en Berk, su tío tenía problemas de ira así que le era algo difícil formar una relación seria, y mucho más encontrar un trabajo estable, la cosa empeoro cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo de la mocosa de su hermano; desde entonces Ralph hacía un esfuerzo por mantener su temperamento en control, todo por su amada sobrina…

Ella y su tío ya tenían una buena relación antes del accidente y después de este solo se hicieron aún más unidos.

Y mientras Ralph hacia lo mejor que podía por Vanellope, ella se lo agradecía compitiendo en carreras ilegales de auto, bueno no siempre habían sido autos, comenzó con carreras en triciclo por dulces, luego en bicicleta por dinero, en patineta solo por diversión, y finalmente en un go kart casero.

Vanellope no sabía porque lo hacía, se suponía que debería tenerle miedo a los autos, después de todo sus padres habían muerto en uno, pero no, a ella le gustaba la velocidad, la adrenalina, la furia; eso la hacía sentir completa, fuerte… libre.

Y era por eso que lo hacía.

.

Todos los competidores ya estaban en la pista de carreras, acomodados horizontalmente, alrededor de ellos la multitud estaba eufórica, ya se escuchaban los gritos pidiendo sangre.

Lilo miro a la bola de idiotas que se había reunido y después cruzo los brazos, miro al cielo y le pidió al Dios Kanaloa que protegiera a su amiga.

-Oye linda-escucho una voz detrás de ella, Lilo se dio la vuelta y suspiro al ver a Patán, por sus movimientos torpes y por la forma en la que hablaba Lilo supo que estaba borracho-¿Por qué no vienes aquí por algo de diversión?

Patán apunto hacia sus pantalones y Lilo solo sonrió.

-Vuelve a tu vida de perro Mocoso.

Patán se enojó y parecía querer golpear a Lilo, pero ella fue más rápida y le metió el pie, Patán tropezó y su cara se estrelló contra el suelo, embarrándose de tierra.

Lilo sonrió al verlo comiendo tierra, literalmente, y luego se acercó una última vez al Go Kart de su amiga antes de que empezara la carrera, Vanellope ya se había subido y puesto el casco.

-Lilo, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó al verla.

-Pomaikai-le dijo Lilo tomándola de la mano y dándole una sonrisa.

Vanellope le sonrió también y le apretó la mano, luego se escuchó el pitazo que marcaba el inicio de la carrera, Lilo se hizo para atrás y Vanellope miro hacia el frente y respiro profundamente.

El momento había llegado.

.

No era la primera vez que el Go Kart de Vanellope había sido puesto a prueba, ella y Lilo ya habían puesto a prueba el cacharro a las afueras del pueblo (no muy lejos de donde Hipo y Kenai se habían topado con el trol) De hecho esa tarde habían ido a probarlo esa tarde antes de la carrera.

Así que el vehículo estaba listo.

En cuanto Lilo se alejó lo suficiente, Vanellope puso ambas manos en el volante y piso el acelerador, Vanellope salió disparada al frente junto con Taffyta y Candlehead, los otros siete competidores se quedaron atrás, esto se debía a que pisaban el acelerador con tanta fuerza que derrapaban o daban tirones, los que los hacia ir más lentos, en cambio Vanellope ya tenía más experiencia y sabía que lo mejor que se podía hacer, aún en una carrea, era ir suave, tanto al acelerar como al frenar, así Vanellope podía mantener la velocidad e ir más rápido.

Taffyta y Candlehead también sabían esto gracias a las lecciones privadas que el padre de Taffyta les pagaba, mientras que Vanellope había tenido que aprender a la antigua.

Equivocándose y probando.

La primera parte de la carrera era sencilla, era pura línea recta así que Vanellope estaba tranquila, lo peor llegaría después, sin embargo Taffyta y Candlehead se le habían adelantado, Vanellope trato de rebasarlas pero le fue inútil, se le cerraban y no la dejaban pasar, y era obra de las dos, Vanellope intentaba por un camino pero no podía porque Taffyta se le cerraba, intentaba por otro pero le pasaba lo mismo con Candlehead; esas dos trabajaban como una a la hora de hacerle la vida imposible, hasta en la pista.

Pero Vanellope no se preocupaba, los movimientos de Taffyta y Candlehead eran demasiado bruscos y la pista no era el mejor lugar para ser imprudente, pronto ambas perdieron el control de sus vehículos y tuvieron que frenar y Vanellope no dudo, acelero suavemente y logro ponerse a la cabeza mientras sus dos adversarias intentaban retomar el control.

Vanellope ya estaba llegando al descenso, detrás de ella pudo escuchar a los demás competidores, que ya le pisaban los talones, o las llantas en este caso.

Frenó antes de entrar a la curva, pues no quería derrapar, y así fue descendiendo lo mejor que pudo, siempre en control, Vanellope ya se había preparado para eso, si quería tomar una curva para la izquierda debía permanecer en el lado derecho y cortar por el ápice, después volvía a la curva derecha, para tomar una curva hacia la derecha Vanellope tenía que hacer lo contrario.

Así Vanellope logro bajar y luego siguió recorriendo el trayecto hasta la subida, detrás de ella podía escuchar los motores de los demás competidores, no importaba ella seguía a la cabeza.

Cuando llego a la subida las cosas se le complicaron, pues aunque prefería pisar suavemente el acelerador, tuvo que pisar más fuerte para poder subir, pero eso no fue lo peor, el cacharro comenzó a temblar y Vanellope temió que comenzaría hacerse pedazos, Vanellope se obligó a mantener la calma pero un horrible recuerdo le vino a la mente…

 _"Mama, papa… Sofía"_

Vanellope negó con la cabeza y mantuvo su atención en el camino, con mucho esfuerzo logro salir con vida de la subida pero el coche estaba en muy mal estado, el motor estaba sacando humo y las llantas no dejaban de moverse de arriba y abajo, además de que estaba segura que la carcacha se vendría abajo en cualquier momento.

 _"No ahora por favor"_ pensó _"Voy a ganar"_

Sin embargo no iba a poder ganar si el Go Kart se hacía pedazos antes de llegar a la meta, honestamente no creía que el auto llegaría en una pieza, pero Vanellope estaba tan decidida a ganar que no quería renunciar, sin embargo nuevamente el recuerdo de su familia muerta la hizo volver al presente y piso el freno, se orilló y se detuvo.

Vanellope se quitó el casco y se bajó del maldito cacharro, el motor seguía ardiendo así que Vanellope se alejó, luego miro hacia el frente y el corazón le dio un vuelco, estaba a menos de un kilómetro de la meta, desde su posición actual podía ver el alboroto de todo el mundo porque la competencia terminara.

Lo peor fue que en ese mismo momento todos los demás Go Karts (el de Taffyta al frente de todos) pasaron justo al lado de ella, levantando nubes de polvo y provocando que el cabello de Vanellope se alborotara, Vanellope se tapó la boca con ambas y manos y cerró los ojos, cuando todos los competidores pasaron Vanellope abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser, luego empezó a mover su mano de izquierda a derecha para tratar de alejar el polvo de su cara.

Finalmente el polvo de disperso y Vanellope pudo ver como celebraban el triunfo de Taffyta, la porra comenzó a gritar su nombre y Taffyta comenzó a presumir como de costumbre.

-Pues qué más da-se dijo Vanellope a si misma-Ya ganaré la siguiente.

Vio su Go Kart casero.

-Si la próxima vez no te descompones pedazo de basura.

Le dio una ligera patada y se sentó en él, lo peor ahora sería aguantar las burlas de Taffyta por toda la semana, pero podía con eso ya estaba acostumbrada, lo que de verdad la molestaba era que el maldito Go Kart que ella había armado con sus propias manos se estuviera cayendo a pedazos.

Creía que lo había hecho bien pero no, otra vez uno de sus proyectos se caía a pedazos en frente de ella… Bueno no tan literal, pero estaba segura que si hubiera seguido solo un poco más el Go Kart si se hubiera desmoronado… Eso hubiera sido mucho peor, tal vez debería estar agradecida por el hecho de que seguía viva y que había podido orillarse antes de que una tragedia ocurriese.

De repente escucho algo detrás de ella, Vanellope se levantó y miro detrás de ella, nada, estaba sola.

O eso parecía.

Detrás de ella se extendía el vasto bosque que rodeaba a Berk, no había aire esa noche así que las hojas de los arboles estaban tranquilas, a pesar de que era de noche las estrellas estaban iluminando, todo se veía normal.

Hasta que Vanellope lo escucho de nuevo, era como si algo estuviera corriendo entre los arbustos del bosque, Vanellope se sintió curiosa y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque, mientras más avanzaba más cosas se podían escuchar, más pisadas, y como si algo estuviera succionando…

Vanellope descubrió de donde venía el sonido, detrás de unos arbustos, camino lentamente hasta ellos y luego con una mano temblorosa los aparto para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando…

Rápidamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Al principio pensó que eran lobos, puesto que tenían la misma forma y el tamaño, pero luego tuvo un mejor ángulo y los vio mejor, sus garras eran mucho más afiladas que las de los lobos, eran como navajas; en la boca tenían dos enormes colmillos amarillentos en la parte superior de la mandíbula, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, estaba cubierto por un pelaje rojizo, sus ojos eran plateados y en su lomo sobresalía una hilera de finas, delgadas y blancas espinas.

Eran por lo menos una docena, tenían el hocico y las garras manchadas de sangre, Vanellope vio al suelo y vio que había cadáveres de cabras por todas partes, no había sangre pero pudo ver que en los cuellos de las cabras había dos pequeños agujeros.

La criatura de mayor tamaño tenía sus colmillos en el cuello de una cabra, estaba sujetándola con sus dos patas delanteras, la cabra aún estaba viva y miro tristemente a Vanellope mientras la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo.

Vanellope grito y retrocedió aterrada por lo que acababa de ver, chocó contra una roca y cayó al suelo, quiso ponerse de pie pero en eso una de las criaturas se le lanzo encima y la derribo en el suelo, Vanellope grito mientras el monstruo trataba de morderle el cuello, ella lo sujeto del cuello y trato de alejarlo pero el monstruo era muy fuerte, con su mano libre busco la piedra con la que se había tropezado, pero no la encontraba, Vanellope comenzó a buscar frenéticamente, tocando con la palma de su mano todo a su alrededor pero no la encontraba, mientras tanto el monstruo aun trataba de morderle el cuello, Vanellope movía su cuello de lado a lado para evitar la mordida, tuvo que cerrar los ojos e hizo una mueca cuando la baba de la bestia comenzó a caerle al rostro.

Finalmente su mano sintió la piedra y la tomo, con todas sus fuerzas golpeo al monstruo en el cráneo, el golpe dejo aturdido al animal pero aún seguía encima de Vanellope, por lo que ella lo golpeo más veces hasta que el animal por fin cayó al suelo, al lado de ella.

Vanellope grito mientras se incorporaba, su mano que sostenía la piedra estaba cubierta de un líquido verdoso y pegajoso, Vanellope hizo una mueca y lanzo la piedra lejos, luego miro al monstruo, le había abierto el cráneo como si fuera un huevo, le había hecho un buen agujero y no solo eso, algo grande, redondo, viscoso y de color verde se estaba resbalando del cráneo, tratando de salir, era el cerebro de la criatura; Vanellope sintió como el desayuno y la comida de ese día se le subían al cuello tratando de salir, pero pudo mantenerlos adentro de su estómago.

Vanellope iba a levantarse cuando escucho un gruñido, ella miro hacia el frente y se encontró cara a cara con la criatura de mayor tamaño, detrás de él (o ella) estaban todas las demás criaturas, estaban mostrando los dientes y tenían el pelo erizado.

El líder (la criatura más grande) era el peor de todos, sus dientes eran el doble de afilados y sus ojos no mostraban otra cosa más que odio, furia, y deseos de matar.

Vanellope se quedó quieta unos momentos, maldiciéndose por haber tirado la roca, su única arma, tan torpemente, se puso de pie lentamente y luego comenzó a retroceder, sin darles la espalda a los monstruos, quienes no quitaban sus ojos de ella.

Vanellope podía sentir su corazón latir a su máxima potencia, tenía la frente bañada en sudor, y además estaba pegajosa por la baba de la criatura y los restos de su sangre.

Los monstruos dieron un paso al frente mientras ella retrocedía, parecía como si quisieran jugar con su comida, el líder soltó un rugido y Vanellope se echó a correr, los monstruos hicieron lo mismo y salieron en la persecución de su postre, Vanellope no dejo de correr aun cuando escucho las rápidas pisadas de los monstruos, no volteo hacia atrás porque sabía que si lo hacía estaría pérdida.

Logro llegar hasta la salida del bosque y vio su Go Kart, su única esperanza, utilizo todas sus fuerzas y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, luego salto y aterrizo en el asiento del conductor, no se molestó en ponerse los cinturones, piso el acelerador de golpe pero nada pasó.

-¡Vamos pedazo de basura!-le grito y piso el acelerador de nuevo pero nada paso.

Vanellope miro aterrada hacia el bosque y vio que los monstruos saltaban por encima de los arbustos y aterrizaban en cuatro patas en el suelo.

-¡ARRANCA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!-Vanellope grito desesperada, podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos, si no se apresuraba iba a ser la cena de unos seres horripilantes.

Los monstruos ya estaban corriendo hacia ella, el líder iba a la cabeza y se estaba acercando cada vez más, Vanellope pisaba frenéticamente el acelerador pero nada pasaba, era su fin.

-Por favor-susurro en silencio mientras lloraba.

Finalmente pudo escuchar al motor cobrar vida, Vanellope por poco grita de la felicidad pero no tuvo tiempo, piso el acelerador y el Go Kart salió disparado para el frente, el líder de las criaturas rugió y salto sobre Vanellope, pero el vehículo se movió justo a tiempo y el líder se desplomo en el suelo, provocando una nube de tierra.

Vanellope solo escucho el golpe, estaba demasiado aterrada como para voltear para atrás, tenía miedo de que los monstruos la siguieran pero por suerte parecía que los había dejado atrás.

Por ahora.

El maldito cacharro por fin dejo de funcionar cuando Vanellope llego a la meta, ya todos se habían ido, en el suelo estaba la basura que habían dejado, vasos de platico, botellas de vidrio y latas de cerveza, servilletas y serpentinas por dar un ejemplo, la única que aún estaba ahí era Lilo, a quién se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio a Vanellope.

-¿Qué paso Vanellope?-le pregunto Lilo preocupada-¡Fuiste la última!

-Lilo tenemos que salir de aquí-respondió rápidamente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lilo confundida.

-¡Lilo tenemos que irnos ahora!

Vanellope se bajó del Go Kart y tomo de la mano a Lilo, luego se la llevo corriendo de ahí, mientras la pobre Lilo no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

Desde lejos las criaturas vieron como una presa se les escapaba, pero no les importaba, ya habían comido esa noche así que no pasarían hambre, y había uno menos en la manada lo que significaba más comida para todos los demás.

Ya tendrían otra oportunidad.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Después de la carrera, Taffyta y Patán habían ido a celebrar el triunfo de ella a la escuela, el gimnasio de la escuela tenía su propia puerta que daba al estacionamiento de la escuela, Patán rompió el candado de la puerta y luego el vidrio de la ventana, paso su mano por el hoyo que había hecho y luego giro el picaporte, la puerta se abrió y Taffyta y él entraron tambaleándose, al igual que Patán, Taffyta se había emborrachado después de la competencia.

Patán azoto a Taffyta contra uno de los casilleros y luego se lanzó sobre ella, besándola, ella tenía un tarro de vidrio con cerveza en su mano, se le cayó al suelo y este se hizo pedazos. Taffyta beso frenéticamente a Patán mientras él se quitaba la camiseta y le apretaba los pechos, Taffyta se quitó la blusa y luego le desabrocho el cinturón para después bajarle los pantalones.

-Esto es muy sucio-dijo Taffyta.

-Esa es la idea-respondió Patán riendo.

Taffyta también se rio y Patán comenzó a besarle el cuello, ella gimió mientras su cuerpo se excitaba y colocaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Patán, él estaba a punto de sacarse la ropa interior cuando escucharon el sonido de las regaderas.

Ambos se separaron y miraron asustados, había seis hileras de casilleros (tres a cada lado del pasillo) y al final estaba la entrada a las regaderas, de ella estaba saliendo vapor.

-¡Mierda, hay alguien aquí!-exclamo Taffyta recogiendo su ropa del suelo.

-No es nadie-dijo Patán, quien no tenía sus cinco sentidos en la tierra-De seguro fue una rata.

-¡Las ratas no se bañan!-chillo Taffyta apuntando con ambos brazos hacia las regaderas.

Patán miro hacia donde Taffyta apuntaba pero movió las manos como si no tuviera importancia.

-No ha de ser nada-dijo, luego miro a Taffyta y le mando un beso-Ven a terminar lo que comenzamos.

Taffyta lo miro con asco y luego se fue, piso uno de los cristales del tarro de vidrio que se había hecho pedazos y este se le clavo en el pie.

-¡Mierda!

-Deberías ver por dónde vas-se mofo Patán, Taffyta lo miro con una mueca y luego se fue, dejando pequeñas gotas de sangre detrás de ella.

Patán solo se rio y se recostó contra los casillero, eructo y luego se rasco su velluda panza con sus regordetes dedos.

-Perra estúpida-dijo en silencio mientras cerraba los ojos, preparado para echarse una siesta, cuando de repente escuchó otro ruido, el mismo que hacías cuando te echabas un clavado en la alberca.

Patán abrió los ojos y vio que de la piscina estaban saliendo burbujas y había espuma…

Patán se puso de pie y camino hasta el borde de la alberca, a simple vista no parecía haber nada allá adentro, pero el ya no estaba tan seguro, luego noto que había algo más extraño en el camino de las duchas a la alberca.

Un rastro, en línea recta, de una sustancia verde oscuro, Patán se acercó y la toco con su mano, era viscosa y pegajosa, rápidamente quiso deshacerse de ella, pero se había pegado demasiado bien, Patán, al ver que sus intentos eran en vano, miro hacia las regaderas y siguió el rastro.

En total habían 20 regaderas, estaban justo en frente de los vestidores, solo separados por una pared de concreto, del lado de las duchas era de color blanco, al igual que el azulejo del piso, mientras que en el lado de los lockers era de color azul oscuro.

Patán camino hasta las duchas (había unos tres escalones que conducían de la piscina a las regaderas) dichos escalones estaban cubiertos con la misma sustancia, Patán estaba comenzando a sospechar que era algún tipo de baba.

El rastro lo guio hasta el interior de las regaderas, un espacio cuadrado con la capacidad de tener a seis alumnos al mismo tiempo, pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de Patán, sino el hecho de que en medio había un gigantesco hoyo, algo muy grande podría pasar por ahí, lo más extraño es que quien fuera que lo hizo no había roto nada, no había restos del piso destruido, Patán se acercó más y vio que el hoy daba a las alcantarillas, pero ahí tampoco parecía haber nada roto, ni una tubería.

Era como si alguien hubiera podido abrir el hoyo como si fuera plastilina, Patán se acercó a los bordes del hoyo y observo que estaban arrugados, como cuando pones muchos papeles juntos… solo que eso no era papel, sino el piso.

Patán se asustó realmente y retrocedió, ahí parado, solo vestido con sus sucios calzoncillos, se sintió indefenso y asustado… tenía que salir de ahí…

Camino con rapidez hasta la salida, pero se detuvo en los escalones al ver a la piscina…

Y lo que vio lo hizo olvidar su miedo.

Una mujer hermosa, de piel café, un hermoso cabello chino castaño que le llegaba hasta la espalda, labios dorados y con el torso desnudo, estaba dándose un baño en la piscina, Patán quedo hechizado por su belleza, nunca en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso, todas las mujeres eran horribles en comparación con la Diosa que tenía frente a sus ojos.

La mujer levantó la vista y abrió sus ojos, castaños como su cabello.

-H…hola-dijo Patán levantando una mano.

 _-Hola guapo_ -respondió la Diosa, su voz era angelical, un deleite para todos los oídos, Patán sintió gran satisfacción y placer al escucharla _-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?_

-Yo no lo sé-contesto Patán, que ya ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la situación, su mente, cuerpo y alma estaba concentrado en la belleza que tenía en frente.

El agua turquesa solo hacía ver a la Diosa más hermosa de lo que ya era, y su piel mojada la hacía más sensual.

 _-No lo sabes-_ preguntó ella divertida _-No te preocupes, muchos no sabemos lo que hacemos en la vida._

Patán solo asintió con la cabeza, embobado.

 _-¿Por qué no vienes a nadar conmigo?-_ preguntó ella mientras salpicaba agua _-Está perfecta… y es una noche ideal para nadar._

Patán camino lentamente hasta la piscina, piso cada uno de los seis escalones que había y luego nado en estilo de pecho, sin meter la cabeza, hasta su Diosa, ella lo estaba esperando; cuando estuvieron frente a frente ella le puso ambas manos en las mejillas.

 _-Dime tu nombre-_ pregunto ella suavemente.

-Patán… Mocoso-respondió el, de cerca la Diosa era más hermosa.

Ella acerco sus labios a los de él y luego le dio un beso, Patán solo cerro los ojos y sintió como su Diosa lo devoraba, ya había besado antes a muchas mujeres, pero ningún beso había sido como ese, era algo… magnifico.

 _-Patán Mocoso-_ dijo ella cuando se separaron _-¿Me amas?_

-Sí.

 _-¿Harías lo que fuera por mí?_

-Sí.

-¿Si te _pidiera que te quedaras conmigo para siempre… aceptarías?_

-Si-respondió Patán emocionado, era lo único que quería para el resto de su vida, estar al lado de su Diosa, jamás separarse de ella.

 _-Qué bueno, porque es exactamente lo que tengo planeado._

Antes de que Patán pudiera decir otra cosa, sintió como algo escamoso rodeaba todo su cuerpo, trato de liberarse pero no pudo, lo que fuera que estuviera reteniéndolo era muy fuerte, Patán miro horrorizado hacia los lados, tratando de buscar algo que pudiera ayudarlo para liberarse, pero no había nada.

La Diosa rio, pero ya no como un ser humano, sino como algo horrible y siniestro, luego se elevó por los cielos y revelo una verdad aterradora…

Solo su torso era humano, el resto de su cuerpo era el de una serpiente, con escamas negras y rojas, era de enorme tamaño media seis metros de altura, los ojos de la mujer fueron intercambiados por los de reptil y miraron a Patán como si fuera un delicioso platillo, que ella estaba listo para devorar.

Patán lloro, grito y se sacudió, tratando de escapar.

 _-No temas querido-_ dijo ella divertida _-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, una parte de ti siempre estará conmigo Patán Mocoso…_

La mujer levantó su cola de serpiente, con la cual retenía a Patán, y lo elevo hasta la altura de su cara.

 _-Confía en mí._

.

Mowgli había estado esperando por casi media hora, con el caballero medio-muerto a su lado, había logrado recostarlo contra la pared pero el pobre hombre seguía sufriendo. Lo mejor que Mowgli había podido hacer había sido ir a su apartamento, darle una excusa a sus padres de que tendría ir a casa de Kenai para hacer un trabajo para la escuela para el día de mañana, y que posiblemente tendría que pasar la noche en su casa, sus padres le dieron una regañada, pues tenía que avisar con tiempo para una petición así; pero aun así le dieron permiso, después de todo, Kenai era buen amigo de Mowgli y sus padres confiaban en él.

Lo más difícil fue decirle a Ranjan que no podía acompañarlo esta vez (Ranjan y Koda, el hermano menor de Kenai eran buenos amigos, y muchas veces mientras Kenai y Mowgli se juntaban, los dos pequeños aprovechaban para jugar juntos) ya que tenían que hacer el trabajo urgentemente.

Así que Mowgli tomo una mochila roja de su cuarto y luego una botella de agua, metió la botella en la mochila y salió de la casa rumbo al callejón; ahí le dio de beber al caballero, aunque no estaba seguro si él había bebido, pues solo pudo verter el agua en el agujero oscuro que era su boca.

Finalmente Kenai apareció, y no estaba solo.

-Em… hola-dijo Mowgli levantando la mano.

-Hola, soy Hipo-dijo Hipo, aun que seguía sin poder creer todo lo que estaba pasando, el desastre que se había producido en ese callejón-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Por favor dime que no mataste a nadie-Kenai cuando vio al caballero recostado contra la pared.

-Y dime que esta no es el arma homicida-Hipo levantando la espada del caballero, luego la tiro al suelo y se alejó asustado-¡Tiene mis huellas, creerán que fui yo!

-Cálmense-dijo Mowgli-Yo no fui quien le hizo esto, y esa espada no es mí, es de él-apunto al caballero con su dedo.

-¿Entonces que fue?-preguntó Hipo.

-Fue…-Mowgli se preparó para decirles la verdad, aunque no creía que ninguno de los dos fuera a creerle-Fue… un monstruo.

Hipo y Kenai se sorprendieron y se miraron entre sí, luego a Mowgli.

-¿Enorme, peludo, gordo, jorobado y gris?-pregunto Kenai.

-¡Sí!-grito Mowgli-Esperen un momento ¿Cómo lo saben?

-Tuvimos un encuentro con él hace rato-Hipo-Fue aterrador.

-Si-Kenai-Horrible… pero divertido.

Hipo lo vio con una mirada desaprobadora y Mowgli solo volteaba su cabeza para verlos a ambos.

-Vaya, ustedes dos han estado ocupados-dijo-Pero bueno no hay tiempo para ponernos al día.

-Sí, dinos lo básico-respondió Hipo, sorprendido por el tono de su voz, como si fuera un líder.

-Bueno, yo saqué la basura de mi casa y cuando iba a entrar de nuevo esa cosa apareció, creo que quería comerme y de repente el apareció y comenzó a combatirlo, pero esa cosa le gano y lo dejo así.

-¿Y se fue? Esa cosa-Hipo.

-Bueno, lo ilumine con esa cosa-dijo Mowgli apuntando a la escopeta.

Hipo la tomo y la analizo.

-Parece una escopete, pero…-jalo el gatillo y la luz ultra-violeta ilumino el callejón, luego dejo de apretar el gatillo y se apagó-¡Por supuesto, luz ultravioleta!

-¿Qué?-preguntó Mowgli.

-Esa cosa es un trol-dijo Kenai cruzándose de brazos-La luz solar los transforma en piedra.

-¡Eso fue justamente lo que paso, lo ilumine con esa luz y su brazo se transformó en piedra, él le pego con la espada y su brazo se hizo trizas!-Mowgli-Pero el trol le dio otro golpe y el pobre ya ni se puede levantar.

-Y nos llamaste porque…

-Necesito su ayuda para moverlo.

Hipo y Kenai intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

-¿Moverlo?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, necesitamos sacarlo de aquí.

-¿Y llevarlo a dónde?

-Un hospital, al médico, no sé, no podemos dejarlo solo así.

-La Calle Broca-dijo un susurro.

Los tres se dieron una vuelta del susto y miraron al caballero, el susurro había provenido de ahí, la cabeza del caballero se levantó lentamente y miro a los jóvenes.

-Calle Broca … número 63… nada de hospitales-dijo, luego volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Mowgli vio al caballero, Kenai vio a Mowgli, Hipo vio a Kenai.

-Bueno… vamos a empezar-dijo Mowgli, tratando de sonar positivo-¿No?

-No podremos…-Hipo.

-Claro que sí, entre los tres podremos hacerlo-dijo Mowgli.

Hipo vio a sus dos compañeros y luego al caballero, esa armadura debía pesar demasiado, sin embargo Kenai y Mowgli eran algo musculosos, así que posiblemente entre ellos dos podrían cargarlo, Hipo solo estorbaría pero podría llevarse la espada y la luz ultravioleta, lo mejor sería no dejar nada atrás.

-Está bien-dijo Hipo-Kenai y…

-Mowgli.

-Mowgli correcto, necesito que ustedes dos se lo lleven, yo me encargo de sus herramientas.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Mowgli-Está muy pesado.

-Yo soy muy escuálido-dijo Hipo-No ayudaría mucho, pero se nota que tú y Kenai hacen ejercicio, yo me encargo de sus herramientas.

Mowgli intercambio miradas con Kenai y el solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, me parece bien.

Así, Mowgli y Kenai, con mucho esfuerzo, cargaron al caballero, colocando sus brazos encima de sus hombros, lamentablemente tuvieron que arrastrar los pies del caballero pero a este no parecía importarle demasiado.

Hipo iba a delante con la espada y la luz.

-¿Y alguien sabe dónde está esa dichosa calle Broca?-preguntó Mowgli.

-Si, a dos cuadras, vamos-respondió Hipo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Mowgli.

-Es el hijo del alcalde genio-Kenai con una sonrisa.

Mowgli abrió los ojos en sorpresa y miro a Hipo.

-¿En serio?

Hipo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

-Vaya…-Mowgli-Que cool, estoy trabajando con el hijo del alcalde.

A ese comentario Hipo simplemente sonrió.

.

Por dos cuadras Kenai y Mowgli cargaron al hombre inconsciente que tenían sobre sus hombros, mientras que Hipo lideraba al grupo, cargando las herramientas del caballero, para su suerte todas las luces de las casas estaban apagadas, puesto que ya era algo tarde.

Solamente las luces de los postes de luz estaban iluminando las calles, estaban colocados en las aceras, cada uno con dos casas de diferencias, pero la luz no era muy potente, así que apenas y se podía ver.

-Oye, ¿Qué tal si le comentas a tu papa que necesitamos mejores postes de luz?-preguntó Mowgli.

-Se lo diré-contesto Hipo-No es mala idea de hecho, casi no se puede ver nada.

-¿Casi?-añadió Kenai, quien estuvo a poco de tropezarse con el suelo.

Finalmente llegaron a la calle Broca y a la casa número 63, la vivienda a simple vista era otra casa como cualquier otra, las tejas del tejado eran de color rojo-oscuro, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, aunque la pintura se había caído de varias partes, dejando al descubierto la madera que se estaba pudriendo, la casa estaba rodeada por una cerca de alambre, el pasto estaba marchito, había todo tipo de cacharros esparcidos por doquier, como una vieja podadora, una oxidada sierra circular eléctrica y un viejo pony de plástico de color rosa, todo maltratado y degastado por el tiempo; le faltaba un ojo, la puerta de la casa estaba protegida por una reja de metal, era de color blanco.

-Wow, esto es… interesante-Kenai al ver la casa.

-Si… bastante-Mowgli.

Hipo vio su destino y trago saliva, la casa no tenía un aspecto amigable; pero ya estaban ahí y era demasiado tarde como para darse la vuelta e irse, además, la curiosidad de Hipo superaba a su miedo.

-Ya estamos aquí… no hay marcha atrás-dijo, aunque tampoco sonaba tan convencido.

Pasó una mano por encima de la reja y quitó el seguro, luego abrió y entro, Mowgli y Kenai lo siguieron a través del camino de piedra que llevaba a la puerta, había cuatro escalones de madera, luego estaba la puerta, a su lado derecho estaba una mesa de madera y una desgastada silla pegada a ella.

-Adorable-Kenai, al subir el primer escalón el brazo del caballero se le resbalo y por poco se le cae, pero por suerte él y Mowgli pudieron agarrarlo a tiempo.

-¡Cuidado!-Mowgli.

-¡Ya, ya perdón, fue mi error!

Hipo llegó a la puerta primero y trato de abrir la reja pero estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡Lo que faltaba!-exclamó.

-La… la roca con la marca-una voz provino nuevamente del caballero.

-¿Roca con la marca?-preguntó Mowgli.

-Genial, ya está alucinando-Kenai.

Hipo analizó las palabras del caballero, "La roca con la marca", de repente todo tuvo sentido, era como cuando su papa había olvidado las llaves de la casa adentro, sin embargo su mama salió al rescate con el copiado que siempre dejaba bajo el tapete…

Su madre…

Hacía tiempo que Hipo ya no pensaba en ella…

-Posiblemente haya un copiado de llaves debajo de una roca con alguna marca.

Hipo dejo la luz y la espada en el suelo, pasó al lado de los dos y comenzó a buscar una piedra con algún símbolo o dibujo, no le tomo mucho encontrar una piedra gris con un extraño símbolo dibujado en ella, era una espada de color plateado, la hoja estaba cubierta de rojo, a lo que Hipo supuso que debía ser sangre. Esto lo dejo desconcertado pero no le dio mucha importancia, retiro la roca, que en realidad era un plato hondo pintado con pintura plateada y que estaba a revés, y ahí estaba un juego de dos llaves, una roja y otra azul.

Hipo lo tomo y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Aquí están-dijo.

Probo con la llave azul y la reja cedió, luego con la roja abrió la puerta y entraron, la vivienda por adentro no tenía un mejor aspecto que afuera, las paredes estaban pintadas de color verde moho y el piso de madera crujía con cada paso que daban, a su derecha había una sala de estar en la que solo habían tres sillones rojos y una enorme alfombra gris en el medio.

-Póngalo ahí-indico Hipo, señalando el sillón más largo, Kenai y Mowgli no tuvieron que esperar a que se los dijeran otra vez.

Depositaron al caballero lo más rápido que pudieron en el sillón y luego se recostaron en los otros dos.

-Espíritus-dijo Kenai-Eso fue agotador.

-Lo sé-agrego Mowgli-Dolerá en la mañana.

Mientras los dos recuperaban fuerzas, Hipo examino más la vivienda; en las paredes había fotos, como las luces estaban apagadas y lo único que iluminaba era la luz de afuera, Hipo no los pudo ver bien, así que solo pasó de lado.

Camino de frente y llego a una cocina, había un refrigerador, una mesa con dos sillas, un fregadero, una estufa y un horno, tres cajones y una ventana que daba al patio de la casa.

Nada fuera de lo común.

Pero sabía que debía de haber algo, después de todo el sujeto (cuya casa suponía era de él) había salido a pelear con un trol vestido con una armadura, una espada y luz ultravioleta.

Debía haber algo, aunque fuera lo más mínimo.

Mientras tanto, en la sala, Kenai y Mowgli ya habían recuperado sus fuerzas y ya estaban haciéndose miles de preguntas respecto al caballero, que reposaba tranquilamente en el sillón.

-¿Quién será este tipo?-preguntó Kenai.

-No lo sé-Mowgli-Pero… no lo sé todo es muy extraño.

-Como si nosotros alguna vez hubiéramos sido normales-le dijo Kenai a Mowgli sonriendo.

De repente el caballero se volvió a mover y los dos se sobresaltaron, se miraron entre si y luego se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta el caballero.

-Tal vez deberíamos quitarle el casco-sugirió Kenai.

-¿Qué?-Mowgli.

Kenai solo se encogió de hombros.

-Se ve incómodo.

Mowgli miro indeciso el casco, pero luego coloco lentamente sus dos manos en él y luego lo retiro de la cabeza del caballero.

Lo que había debajo del casco era el rostro de un anciano, con la piel arrugada por los años, el cabello y las cejas blancos como la nieve, los ojos verdes, tenía varios lunares en su frente , a pesar de que estaba despeinado se podía notar que se peinaba para atrás.

Tenía la mirada perdida y los labios abiertos, como si tuviera mucha sed, ambos chicos vieron con lástima al pobre hombre.

-Es… es un…-comenzó Mowgli.

-Es una persona grande-dijo Kenai, como esquimal era una de sus tradiciones respetar a la gente mayor, puestos habían vivido más y eran mucho más sabios que la juventud.

-Si-añadió rápidamente Mowgli-No puedo creerlo, digo he visto muchas cosas pero… jamás a un cazador de trolls tan grande.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen… nunca se es demasiado viejo para divertirse-dijo Kenai, tratando de sonar serio y gracioso al mismo tiempo.

Hipo regreso entonces con dos vasos de vidrio llenos de agua.

-Pensé que tendrían sed-dijo, luego vio al caballero-Pero creo que él la necesita más.

Kenai tomo con delicadeza la cabeza del caballero y la levantó, luego Hipo se acercó, le dio un vaso a Mowgli, después le dio de beber al hombre y le limpio una gota que le había quedado en los labios mientras Kenai le sostenía la cabeza, luego Mowgli hizo lo mismo, tomo un cojín del otro asiento y lo puso debajo de la cabeza del caballero, Kenai soltó la cabeza y el caballero cerro los ojos, luego comenzó a roncar.

Los tres chicos se quedaron un momento ahí, viendo al señor descansar tranquilamente, aunque esa armadura se veía muy incómoda.

-Bueno… creo que eso hora de irnos-dijo Hipo.

-No lo sé-Kenai-¿No sienten que a esto le hace falta un tipo de… cierre?

-La curiosidad mató al gato-Hipo, aunque la verdad la curiosidad también lo estaba matando a él.

-Pues sí, pero…-Mowgli-No podemos dejarlo solo, ¿Qué tal si le da un ataque o algo por el estilo?

Los tres se quedaron pensativos por un momento, Hipo miro hacia la sala y vio al hombre descansar sobre el sofá, era casi imposible de creer que acabará de luchar contra un trol.

-En eso tienes razón-Hipo-Pero… oh no, ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 10:59 p.m.-Mowgli-¿Por qué?

-Mi padre va a matarme-dijo Hipo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza-¡Tengo que hablarle!

Saco su celular de su bolsillo y marco el número de su casa.

-Debería hacer lo mismo-Kenai, salió de la sala e hizo lo mismo que Hipo.

-Buzón, por supuesto-dijo Hipo colgando, ni siquiera cuando no llegaba a casa antes de las diez su padre lo notaba, estaba seguro al cien por ciento que si un día desaparecía su padre jamás de daría cuenta, ni lo extrañaría.

-Hola-Kenai-Si soy yo-pausa-Necesito que me hagas un favor-pausa-No, no me salgas con eso bola de pelos-pausa, aún más larga-Está bien, trato hecho, ahora dile a Denahi que pasare la noche en casa de un amigo, Hipo, si Hipo escuchaste bien, dile a Denahi que estaré bien y que no se preocupen-pausa-Si, no pasa nada, buenas noches, te quiero.

Kenai colgó su celular y vio a Hipo.

-Bueno, un problema menos-dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, supongo-contesto Hipo desanimado.

De repente Kenai comenzó a olfatear y camino de nuevo hasta la sala, parecía un sabueso humano, Hipo abrió mucho los ojos para verificar que no lo estaban engañando y después de verificar que no siguió a Kenai; Mowgli seguía al lado del caballero.

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó cuando vio que Kenai se agachaba junto a la alfombra.

-Hay algo abajo-dijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Hipo.

-Porque lo huelo-Kenai-Ayúdenme a moverla.

-Es un talento natural que tiene-le dijo Mowgli a Hipo-Si, a veces es así de loco.

-Este día ha sido de locos-Hipo.

Hipo y Mowgli tomaron la alfombra de las horillas y luego la quitaron del suelo, la dejaron en un rincón de la sala y descubrieron que había una trampilla debajo.

-Se los dije-Kenai poniéndose de pie.

-Tenías razón-Hipo-Impresionante.

-Soy un hombre de muchos talentos-dijo Kenai encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hay unas escaleras-dijo Mowgli-Deberíamos ir a checar.

Hipo bajo primero, luego Kenai y al final Mowgli, los tres sacaron sus celulares, con una mano los sostenían para alumbrar el camino (puesto que todo estaba oscuro) y con la otra se sostenían del barandal, se sentía frio y ligero.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-Hipo.

-Un refugio nuclear, un sótano, un cuarto de pánico-Mowgli-No lo sé muchas cosas se me vienen a la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal si hay un laboratorio de metanfetamina allá abajo?-sugirió Kenai.

-¿Cómo esa serie donde a un profesor de Química le diagnostican cáncer y para pagar su tratamiento comienza a cocinar metanfetamina junto a su alumno?-Hipo.

-Sí, ¡Exacto!-Kenai.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-Mowgli.

-No me acuerdo, pero sale Bryan Cranston-Hipo.

Llegaron al final de las escaleras e Hipo vio que había una pared a su derecha, se sostuvo de ella mientras cambiaba el celular a su mano izquierda, luego ilumino la pared buscando un interruptor o algo, lo encontró y lo prendió.

Una luz amarillenta proveniente ilumino todo el lugar y los tres chicos tuvieron que taparse los ojos, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, poco a poco los abrieron.

-¡Mierda!-Hipo.

Era otro cuarto, aunque no era como ninguno otro, había dos largas mesas grises y encima de ellas había libros, papeles, lápices, bolígrafos, libretas; había tres muebles contra la pared, eran de color negro y estaban cerrados con candado, del otro lado había un soporte para espadas, aunque no había ninguna espada.

Debía ser con la que el caballero había combatido al trol.

Del otro lado del cuarto había dos mesas juntas y tenían encima varios frascos con sustancias de diferentes colores y con extraños órganos en su interior.

-Asqueroso-dijo Mowgli al verlos.

Hipo pasó su vista por todo el cuarto, las paredes estaban pintadas de verde militar, y había escudos pegados en ellas, escudos llenos de arañazos y marcas de batalla; el suelo era verde vómito, en el techo había tres lámparas, el piso estaba regado de herramientas de construcción como martillos, clavos, desarmadores, etc.

Debajo de las mesas había cajas de plástico, también verdes.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Kenai acercándose a un soporte para espada, pero lo que de verdad estaba ahí era un cilindro de plata, Kenai lo tomo y lo examino; en el centro había un botón, Kenai lo apretó y de ambos lados del cilindro salieron extremidades con una hoja afilada, era una lanza de doble filo; Kenai abrió mucho los ojos y por poco se contra un dedo, pero luego sonrió-¡Cool!

-Este lugar me da escalofríos-dijo Mowgli acercándose a los frascos, cada cosa que veía lo asqueaba más que la anterior.

Luego decidió dejar la mesa y mejor reviso lo que estaba colgado de la pared, un arco con todo y su carcaj y flechas.

Mientras tanto Hipo estaba revisando la mesa del centro, había muchos papeles, notas y libros viejos, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue una foto que estaba enmarcada, Hipo la tomo con ambas manos y la reviso.

Un hombre adulto, posiblemente veinticinco o treinta años de edad, estaba parado afuera de una mansión de ladrillos rojizos, Hipo no podía ver muy bien la foto debido a la antigüedad de esta, pero podía decir que la apariencia del hombre no le agradaba para nada.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de los tres quedaron perdidos cuando escucharon el sonido de una escopeta cargándose detrás de ellos.


End file.
